The Team Meets The Renegades
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Batman sends the team on a mission, but what happens when the military thinks they are helping the Renegades they are after. Rating Changed to Teen for Chapters 9 and up as they will or may contain contain cussing
1. Chapter 1

The Team Meets the Renegades

Mt. Justice

Batman had been following some Intel about strange weapons being shipped by an unknown source to New Haven, Connecticut. He had images of the compound and knew that the Justice League's appearance would cause a huge commotion, so the only other option was The Team.

"Now, you all will be checking this area." Batman said as the images of the compound appeared on the holo screens behind him for the young heroes to see.

All the heroes were older, but now Robin was as tall as Wally at the age of 15. His sister, Cardinal had also grown up, and she was even more skilled with her powers. The rest of the team was no different in the growing department; well maybe except Conner (you know the whole forced growth thing).

"Alright, Cardinal and I got the files on our holo computers." Robin said as he and his twin closed their holo-computers. With that said and done, the team headed to Bioship after making sure they were fully armed.

YJGIJRYJGJIR

The trip to New Haven was quiet, but Kid Flash was on the verge of vibrating right out of his seat. The reason being was that this could be a brand new villain and the 18 year old speedster couldn't wait to have someone new to fight. The teenage heroes had been fighting agents of The Light for two years, and to be honest, they were not even a challenge anymore.

With Bioship, it didn't take but about an hour to get to the New England city. She had been good to the team ever since their encounter with Mr. Twister just days after the team was formed and they appreciated her; she could feel it. Once She got them to their destination, the team disembarked and split into teams of two, with M'gann staying with Bioship in case they needed backup quickly: Cardinal and Superboy, Robin and Aqualad, and of course Kid Flash and Artemis. Over the past two years, after saving the League from Vandal Savage's control, the speedster and archer had started dating.

_"Everyone linked up?"_ Miss Martian asked after setting up their usual mind link.

_"Alpha, ready."_ Cardinal said, after checking with Superboy.

_"Beta, ready."_ Robin said.

_"Gamma, ready."_ Artemis informed the team.

Alpha Squad

Cardinal and Superboy headed toward the south side of the large wall and the 18 year old Kryptonian helped boost the fire controller over the wall and once she was safely on the other side and against the building, he leapt over in one bound with his Kryptonian strength.

The two teens then went over to check the door and found it would not open on its own. This did not stop Cardinal as she held up one finger and a spark of fire started. It soon became thin and white hot. With precision, she was able to cut the lock out of the door and it opened. The two then headed inside to check out their part of the building.

Beta Squad

Robin may have still been young, but he had learned a lot under Aqualad's command. They took the north side of the wall and each used their own ways to get over, grapple gun and hydrokinesis. They arrived at the closest door and found a USB accessible port. Robin went to work and they were in the building and followed the blue prints on the Boy Wonder's computer.

Gamma Squad

Kid Flash and Artemis arrived in their spot and the 18 year old archer knocked a grapple arrow and launched it with the expertise that came from years of training with Sportsmaster and being taken under Green Arrow's tutelage three years prior to today. Once she was sure the arrow was embedded in the wall, she and the speedster grabbed onto her bow and they were pulled up by the retractable cord.

The speedster was never able to vibrate his molecules to phase through anything, so it was up to Artemis's theving training to get them in the building.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Huston, Texas; One Hour And A Half Ago

The base was quiet, that is until they had Intel about Duke, Scarlett, Tunnel Rat and Road Block heading toward a small town in Connecticut.

"Lady Jay, get a team together we're heading out. This time, Duke and the others will not get away." The man wearing a beret said as he read the latest Intel about the four fugitives.

"Yes, Flint, I'll get them together right now; will be ready in ten minutes." Lady Jay said and with that, she headed out to get a team together that would, hopefully, be able to catch the fugitives.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Present Time, Alpha Squad

Superboy was starting to feel funny the longer they stayed in the room. He hadn't felt this way in a while, but he couldn't remember what it was that triggered it the last time.

"How's it going, Cardinal?" Superboy asked out loud, so weakness in his tone.

"There's a lot here, this new threat is called Cobra. They are a very well organized group. I'm getting everything I can." Cardinal informed her teammate. _"Guys, Alpha's found some major stuff and I'm downloading it now."_

_"I found something about weapons in Beta's area. Looks like they have the same goal as all the other villains, take over the world."_ Robin said in everyone's minds.

_"We still need to find more….team abort mission, we are being attacked." _Aqualad said not 30 seconds after Robin finished.

_"Same here, Artemis and I are totally swamped, and they look military." _Kid Flash said.

_"No unnecessary force; only defensive fighting. Miss Martian, get out of here, we will be alright." _The Team's leader said.

_"Please be careful guys, I'll be back as soon as I can." Miss Martian said, and with that she severed the link and headed to the emergency rendezvous._

Just then, there was banging at the door of the room the fire controller and Kryptonian were in and soon enough it was forced open and Superboy got ready to protect Cardinal while she finished with the computer.

One of the men threw something that exploded and threw the Kryptonian into the desk, which sent Cardinal flying away from the computer.

"Detain them!"

Those were the last words heard before both young heroes passed out from the blows they took in the controlled explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hamden, Connecticut; about 15 minutes from New Haven

The feisty redhead was checking out some Intel of her own on her PDA, when she found something interesting.

"Hey guys, looks we have another Cobra facility to check out in New Haven." She said

"You sure about this Scarlett, I mean I'm sure that Flint will be called as soon as we're spotted." The blonde haired man said.

"Look Duke, we GOT to get some more stuff if we're going to prove we ain't what they say we are." The shortest of the four said.

"T Rat's right, Duke, we need to get anything we can." The largest built of the team said.

"Road Block's right, we may have a lot, but not all of it is good enough to clear our names." Scarlett said as they drove through Hamden toward New Haven.

"Hey, where's the ninja?" Tunnel Rat said, realizing that Snake Eyes was not with them.

"I'm sure he's already ahead of us." Duke said.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Twenty Minutes Later, New Haven, Alpha Squad

Cardinal started to wake up, and she was happy to find that they were in the same room as they passed out in, but now she and Superboy were cuffed to a couple of chairs.

"So, where are Duke and the others?" The first person she was able to focus on said.

"Don't know anyone by that name." Cardinal said.

"I know you're helping them elude capture, they are wanted for murder but they keep getting away. We knew it had to be someone." The man said.

"I'm not answering any questions until I know who I'm dealing with." Cardinal said, defiance in her voice.

"I'm Flint, leader of the Falcons." The man said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Flint, but seriously, you really don't know who I am, do you?" Cardinal questioned some annoyance in her voice as she had assumed everyone knew of her and her brother. "I said it before and I'll say it again, I don't know anyone by that name that would be accused of murder."

"I know all I have to know. You and your friend here are going to tell me where Duke and the other fugitives are, or we will take you two to federal prison."

It was at the mention of her teammate that she looked over. Superboy wasn't doing so good; he looked weak, and wasn't waking up. Concern built in her mind as she thought about Conner.

"I'm not going to ask you again, kid; where are they?" Flint said, his tone getting more agitated as Cardinal didn't answer him.

"I told you, I don't know who you're talking about. We're here on orders from the Justice League." Cardinal said, keeping an eye on Superboy as well as Flint.

"Oh please, you're bringing the Justice League into this, that's low. The League is heroic and would never harbor fugitives from government prosecution." Flint said, ashamed of anyone using the League's name in injustice.

"For the last time, we're here on orders from…." Cardinal started, but she was punched in the gut.

Just as she groaned, a sound was heard and something dropped to the floor, the three people with Flint noticed it was a smoke bomb. It activated and everyone started coughing. Superboy finally awoke as he choked on the smoke and weakly looked at Cardinal. Just as the fire controller started to heat her wrists to free herself, one lone figure started walking toward them through the smoke.

Soon enough he reached the two and was revealed to be a ninja of some kind, from what Cardinal could see from his outfit. He came toward her and held up his sword, then slashed it through the air swiftly.

Both Cardinal and Superboy realized that they were free from the cuffs used on them, but the Kryptonian suddenly fell to the floor.

"Superboy, I don't get it, you were weak before Flint and his men attacked." Cardinal said as she was at her teammate/older brother's side. The mystery man walked over to her and touched her shoulder.

Cardinal was about to attack when she saw him put his sword away. If he was there to kill her and Superboy, he would have, so she knew he could be trusted. The mystery man looked from her to the desk, and that's when the Gotham heroine saw it. Coming from the desk that the computer had sat upon was a familiar green glow. Making sure Superboy was comfortable, she headed over and saw a green chunk of rock in the open drawer. Knowing that was the cause of Superboy's weakness, Cardinal pulled a bird-a-rang from her utility belt and cut off a part of her cape. Grabbing the rock she wrapped it in the section of cape and soon enough Superboy was standing up.

"Thank you, stranger, but we need to…" Cardinal started to say, and that's when she noticed the smoke was dying down. "Superboy, get your strength back, I'll take these guys out then we'll get out of here."

The fire controller was true to her word and rendered the men unconscious; but the Kryptonian was still weak, so she tried to help him out of the room, he can barely stand, so the mystery ninja helps her get him out of the building.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Rendezvous point, Inside the Bioship

Miss Martian was worried, seeing as the rendezvous point put her out of mental contact with her team. She also had not heard anything from any of them on their comm links. The reason she didn't leave to try and find out about her friends/teammates was that her leader had said that if they have to use the rendezvous point, no one is to go back for the others. All she could do was wait and hope that the team would come to her.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Close to the Base, New Haven, Connecticut, Five minutes later

The Coyote arrived on a hill close to the suspected Cobra base, and when the four 'fugitives' disembarked they saw that Flint's men were already there, but the funny thing is that they were transporting four teenagers into prison transports.

"When did Cobra start using teenagers as employees?" Tunnel Rat questioned.

"I don't think they are working for Cobra. They would have been able to escape if they were." Scarlett said, curious as to why Flint's men would be carrying off 4 oddly dressed teenagers.

Just as they were watching, three figures came up behind them, and when the four turned around, ready to fight, they saw that Snake Eyes was one of the three, but were curious as to who the other two were.

"You guys must be Duke and company." The teenage girl said.

"You here with Flint?" The blonde said, not lowering his weapon.

"No way, he captured me and my friend here. He though we were helping you elude capture, and so he was grilling us." The girl said. "I'm Cardinal, nice to meet you. This is Superboy, but he's really weak right now."

"I'm Duke; this is Scarlett, Tunnel Rat, Road Block….and it looks like you've met the team ninja, Snake Eyes." Duke said, somewhat recognizing the names. "Did you have any other friends with you?"

"Yes, there were four others in the base with us; we had split up to cover more ground. Why do you ask, have you run into them?" Cardinal asked.

"Flint's men took them away." Tunnel Rat said, no sympathy in his voice.

All Cardinal did was look at the ground, like she was planning something. The 'fugitives' were curious, but they noticed that Snake Eyes was looking at the girl. She turned with Superboy, and so did Snake Eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Road Block questioned.

"To find my brother and my other friends." Cardinal said, and she, Superboy and Snake Eyes started walking.

"So, do we follow, or what?" Tunnel Rat sarcastically questioned.

"We have to help Cardinal save those kids. They have their own agenda and she seems determined whether we help or not." Scarlett said and with that, she started to follow them.

Duke, Tunnel Rat, and Road Block looked at each other and just shrugged, then followed Scarlett and this young hero who was determined to help the teenagers they saw being carried away.


	3. Chapter 3

I should have mentioned this two chapters ago, but I had some help with the cities I'm using. My clan on Runescape chose New Haven and a good friend from Runescape chose the city that they are going to.

* * *

Chapter Three

Rendezvous Point

It had been too long since she heard from any of her team; that is until she heard someone calling in her head.

_"M'gann, please make the bioship visible, Superboy's been exposed to Kryptonite and we have a problem."_ The voice said.

_"Alright, Cardinal."_ Miss Martian said, and with that the team vehicle became visible and landed for two of her teammates to board.

The 18 year old Martian (by Earth standards) was waiting to help Superboy in, when she saw that Cardinal had company.

"It's alright Miss M, they're with me." Cardinal said, but she then tripped and Snake Eyes was left holding Superboy up.

"I'll take it from here." Miss Martian said and with that her eyes began to glow and Superboy was lifted into the air.

"He's gotten more muscle mass on him." Cardinal said as she stood up.

"Duke, guys; this is another of my teammates, Miss Martian. She was our backup, but when one of the four taken away mentioned military, our leader told her to come here. Miss M, meet Duke, Scarlett, Tunnel Rat, Road Block and Snake Eyes; they are wrongfully accused of murder." Cardinal informed the Martian.

"How do you know we're innocent?" Scarlett questioned.

"The way Flint was acting, he's the kind of guy that shoots first, asks questions later. I've met people like that, and they always assume what they want to." Cardinal said as she looked from Duke to Miss Martian. "They have the others; Snake Eyes must have found us first and helped, but Robin, Aqualad, KF and Artemis were taken away."

"Maybe we can help you. There's only one place that Flint would use to interrogate people, especially if he thinks you're helping us." Duke said.

"Whoa Duke, you really want to trust an alien. I knew you were crazy, but seriously." Tunnel Rat said in protest.

"I've read about Robin and Cardinal, they are the protégés to Batman in Gotham. I'll trust anyone they do."

"Well, as long as we get to kick some Cobra butt, which I hope they try something; I'm good with helping Cardinal find her friends." Road Block said.

"That name, it was in the computer files I found. I didn't have time to read all of the files, who is Cobra."

"A group of murderous, deceitful…" Scarlett started, but Snake Eyes stopped her.

"What Scarlett is saying is that they pose as a company that insists they are helping people with special foods and medicines. They are really a terrorist group." Duke said.

"Too bad, they had some good pies." Road Block said, and that's when his team turned and just glared at him.

"You guys can fill us in on the way to Flint's interrogation base." Cardinal said.

"Alright, so how are we going to get there before Flint breaks any of your friends?" Tunnel Rat asked, but soon found out something about Cardinal that he did not expect as he was dodging a fireball.

"Say that again, and I don't care if you are innocent, I **will** fry you to a crisp." Cardinal said as she glared at the scrawny man then turned and headed into the bioship to check on Superboy.

"So, she has superpowers; that's good to know." Tunnel Rat said as he rejoined his friends.

"You'll have to forgive Cardinal. When her brother, Robin, is in trouble she kind of goes super serious. The two of them are all each other has…bloodline." Miss Martian said, rubbing her upper arm, a nervous tick of hers.

"Okay." Scarlett said. "So we have to get to Houston, Texas; that's where Robin and the rest of your friends will be."

"It shouldn't take… where did the ninja go?" The young Martian questioned as she noticed that Snake Eyes was not with the others.

"He's checking something out, someone or something is out there." Cardinal said, mysteriously appearing back at her teammate's side, and Superboy was with her.

"Okay, normally I'd jump, but I'm use to it with the mute." Tunnel Rat said.

"Come on, you know he can't speak because of an injury; so back off man." Road Block said.

"You really don't know how to be sensitive do you?" Superboy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's part of his….charm." Scarlett said.

Suddenly, Cardinal jumped from the bioship and put up a fire shield around everyone just as three shuriken came their way. "We have company."

"We didn't even….Oh great it's got to be Storm Shadow." Duke said.

"Let me guess, a ninja like Snake Eyes." Cardinal remarked.

"He and Snake Eyes trained together." Scarlett informed the fire controller.

"Superboy, Miss Martian, get Duke and the others in the bioship, I'll help Snake Eyes and meet up with you." Cardinal said.

"How are we all going to fit in that small thing?" Road Block stated, seeing the size of the cockpit from the outside.

"I can fix that." Miss Martian said, and her eyes began to glow again. "Hurry."

The four 'fugitives' followed the Martian and Kryptonian into the Bioship and they were ready to depart, well after the new passengers got over their shock of the fact that is was larger on the inside. Once everyone was seated, Miss Martian began piloting the alien ship and they headed in the direction of Houston Texas.

Once she knew that her friends were safe, she listened and found out where the two ninja were fighting and headed out to help Snake Eyes.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

In Route to Houston Texas Five Minutes Later

The four teenagers were cuffed in the back of the transport they were put in, and the head guy was keeping an eye on them.

"Your friends may have gotten away, but I will get the information I need from you four." The man said.

"We have told your soldiers, we do not help fugitives." The dark skinned blonde said.

"I hear that from the girl, and I don't believe it. You all seem to know what you are doing when it comes to getting into a building. The thing that clenched it for me was when the fugitives' helpful ninja came and freed her and the boy." The man said. "I'm the Falcon's leader, Flint, and I will bring Duke and those other killers in."

None of the teen heroes said anything, and that's when Flint was getting angry. He knew his anger would make him hurt these four worse than when he punched the girl he had interrogated earlier. Just as Flint headed out, a brunette woman came in.

"I know Flint can be harsh, but at least none of you got punched in the gut like that girl with the dark hair." The woman said. "I'm Lady Jay."

Robin tensed at the mention of the 'girl with the dark hair' and was struggling. "What did Flint do to my sister?!"

"Relax; it was just one punch to her gut. Besides, the people we are after have a ninja with them and he came and freed her and the boy. That proves that you are working with them somehow, and that's why you're going to Houston to be interrogated in the presence of our general." Lady Jay said, and with that she headed out too.

"Cardinal will be fine, Rob, I'm sure she'll come save us." Kid Flash said.

"I say we wait it out. I don't have any of my arrows or lock picks, they found everything." Artemis said, a sigh escaping her.

Robin didn't say anything, but he knew his leader was right. If Cardinal and Superboy were able to get away from this ninja, then they and Miss Martian were their best hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Woods

Cardinal had stopped to listen for any other signs of someone nearby, and that's when she heard swords clashing. The young fire controller determined the direction and headed out to help Snake Eyes fight this Storm Shadow person. Just as she got to a clearing, she was dodging a shuriken and kunai.

"You are a fool, little Gaijin. This is not your fight, so leave." A voice said.

"You attacked my friends, Storm Shadow; you have to deal with me now." Cardinal shouted.

"Very well, if you insist." The hidden ninja said.

Cardinal was trying to pin down the direction the voice was coming from, but she soon realized it was a trick and dodged the blade of a sword. She flipped away and when she turned she saw that the ninja called Strom Shadow was dressed in white. He started toward her again and she was able to dodge every swing of his sword; that is until he pulled his dagger and threw it. The small blade hit its mark, Cardinal's upper arm.

There was no hesitation as Storm Shadow moved in to finish the girl off, but suddenly the white clad ninja's sword was stopped by another one. When Snake Eyes threw Storm Shadow back, he turned to Cardinal who was working on pulling the dagger out of her arm.

"I can help you, Snake Eyes. No one should ever fight alone." The fire controller said.

Figuring there was no way to get her to leave, he nodded and turned in time to dodge a couple of dragon stars, but they were heading for Cardinal. Once she finally pulled the dagger out of her arm, she quickly created a couple of fire swords. When the dragon stars made contact with the strange swords, they completely melted.

"You are an interesting Gaijin, little one, but that does not change the fact that you and Snake Eyes will die." Storm Shadow stated, an evil smirk forming on his now showing lips.

Cardinal didn't say anything as she let her fire swords disappear, but she stood ready to fight. She looked at Snake Eyes out of the corner of her eye and from the way he moved to fight, she knew exactly what he was about to do. When Storm Shadow started to move, the black clad ninja vanished, but Cardinal kept Storm Shadow's attention when she sent fireballs toward the killer ninja.

Storm Shadow was able to dodge all but one fireball, and that's when Snake Eyes took the opportunity to attack. He was able to pull a compact net and throw it right at Storm Shadow. As the white clad ninja was trying to get over the pain of the burn, he was wrapped up in the net and that's when Cardinal pulled something from her yellow belt and activated it in the villain's face.

"Knockout gas. We have to get to Miss Martian and the others." Cardinal said, dropping the bird-a-rang she had used.

Snake Eyes nodded and started running, away from the direction Cardinal had come from. She followed him and found that he was back at Duke's vehicle. He opened the back, and the young fire controller saw a motorcycle. When she looked at Snake Eye's body language and after he got on, she walked into the Coyote and got on the back of the motorcycle. He offered her a helmet and before she put it on, she activated her comm link.

"Miss M, how far are you from where I left you?" Cardinal asked.

_"About 15 miles, I didn't know how far we'd need to be, so I had Bioship go at a fast pace."_ Miss Martian said back over the comm.

"Slow to a regular speed, we will catch up with you. Scarlett was right, it was Storm Shadow. He's a tough ninja to fight." Cardinal said back.

_"Okay, just call out in your mind when you think you're in range."_ Miss Martian said.

With that finished, Cardinal ended the call and put her helmet on. When she held onto Snake Eyes' waist, he revved the engine and headed out to catch up with both teams.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Coon Rapids, Minnesota

Inside the large building, Mr. Decobry was furious.

"Baroness, how did a bunch of brats break my encryption? Who are these children?" Decobry asked.

"I am sorry Cobra Commander. Before our men could get there, the teenagers were taken away by Flint and his Joes. Reports are that the rouge Joes helped two of the teens escape custody." Baroness said.

"One of those brats could be carrying the files; I want them captured and the files retreived." Cobra Commander said

"Storm Shadow left to intercept the teenagers and Snake Eyes along with the Rouge Joes." Baroness said.

"He had better return with all of their heads, otherwise I will dispose of his services myself." Cobra Commander said; his one visible eye in a death glare.

"Yes, Commander." Baroness said, and with that she left out to check on Storm Shadow's progress.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Skies over New Jersey, 10 minutes later

The flight was very quiet, and everyone was worried about not only the four captured teens, but each team's resident ninja.

"I still don't like this Duke, I know that Snake Eyes can take care of himself, but I just don't think we should have left the girl there." Tunnel Rat remarked.

"Tunnel Rat was it….Cardinal trained with Batman in many different martial arts, including Ninjitsu. She may only be 15, but she can take care of herself." Superboy said; a slightly agitated tone in his voice.

"She's determined; I've only ever seen that in the military." Duke said.

"She and Robin lost their parents seven years ago. When Batman offered them a chance for fight crime, they took it." Miss Martian said. Just then her eyes started glowing. "Cardinal and Snake Eyes are here, I'm going to land now; the roads are empty."

With the warning, the Renegades prepared to descend, and it wasn't long before the back hatch opened up and a motorcycle entered. The shorter of the two occupants got off first and removed her helmet. Snake Eyes then dismounted and removed his helmet as well and walked with Cardinal to the front of the ship. Once the two were safely away from the hatch, it closed and the ship took off again for Huston.

"I haven't had that hard of a fight in a long time." Cardinal said as she sat down in one of the two new seats that Miss Martian had the Bioship make.

"Cardinal, your arm." Scarlett said when she noticed that the young fire controller's right sleeve had blood on it.

"Storm Shadow was quick; he threw his dagger and it caught me in the arm before I could react." Cardinal said as she looked at the wound she had forgotten about.

Miss Martian levitated a first aid kit to her teammate and the young Gotham hero grabbed it. Knowing that Cardinal couldn't do it herself, Scarlett went over and started helping.

"Thank you, Scarlett. Normally I'd close wounds like this right when they happen, but Storm Shadow threw a couple of dragon stars, and I had to react to that first. I completely forgot about the wound." Cardinal explained as Scarlett cleaned the wound and started to stitch it up.

"How could you close wounds in the field?" Duke asked.

"I'd singe the edges of it so I wouldn't bleed out, and it killed any infections too." Cardinal said as she looked from the wound to Duke.

"Dang girl, you are hardcore." Road Block remarked.

"I live in Gotham, that town is big on crime. I get shot at, cut or stabbed each day. After six years, you get use to it." Cardinal said.

"How could Batman let you guys fight crime at that early of an age?" Scarlett said, having finished up with the wound.

"I'm sure Miss Martian said something about Robin and I losing our parents when we were kids. Batman was like us, saw his parents get killed, and he saw something in us that told him we could handle the training and everything. He also knew that if he didn't let us help with his permission, we'd find a way to fight crime on our own." Cardinal said as she looked out the window beside her. "Miss M, how long till we get to Houston."

"About an hour, I can get her to fly faster if you want." The alien heroine said.

"Not at top speed, but as fast as you can." Cardinal informed her teammate.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Houston, Texas; GI JOE base

It had been about twenty minutes since they arrived at the base, seeing as they had a police escort all the way from Connecticut to Texas they were going about 90 miles an hour. The young, captive heroes were put into a cell together with no weapons, and Robin's utility belt and gloves were taken as well.

"Why don't we just give them one of our comms, they can call the League with that." Kid Flash said as he was pacing in the cell.

"They'd think it was a trick, I say we wait and see if Cardinal, Miss M, and Superboy can find us. I just hope they don't run into those murderers that Flint mentioned." Artemis said.

With everything going on, Robin was quiet, all he could think about what that Flint had hurt his sister, and that if they do run into the ones Flint was after that they would be alright.

"All we can do it wait. I don't have my belt, and they took Aqualad's water bearers." Robin finally said.

"Robin is right, Cardinal and the others will find us, and we will prove that we are not in league with the fugitives." Aqualad stated.

Just then, there were footsteps heard and the four friends/teammates looked at the door and when it opened, Flint was standing there with four men behind him.

"Each of you will be spoken to separately. Men, take them to the interrogation rooms, General Hawk will watch each session." Flint said, and the men following him entered the room and each secured one of the teens.

Robin, Aqualad, Artemis, and Kid Flash were escorted out of the cell and down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Mala, and my clan on Runescape for the help they gave. Mala helped more but my clan deserves some recognition

* * *

Chapter Five

Houston GI JOE Base, Interrogation Room One, 10 Minutes Later

Artemis sat at the table, waiting for whoever was coming in to talk to her. Her wrists were cuffed behind her back, as the men knew how she could fight. Her wait was finally over as the door to the room opened, and Flint entered, alone.

"So, you seem very resourceful, but now that you don't have your bow and arrows, we can get some answers." Flint said as he sat across from the 18 year old archer.

"You really think you can get anything out of me. I know you punched my friend, but I bet you can't punch me." Artemis said.

Flint was getting angry, he had gotten answers from criminals before, but this group of teenagers seemed to be resistant to any kind of interrogations.

"I'll give you one more chance…."

"You can call me Artemis."

"Alright, Artemis, so I'm giving you one more chance, tell me where Duke and those other fugitives are or things are going to get a lot worse for you." Flint stated.

Artemis just stared him down, almost a batglare, but not as intimidating. That's when Flint slammed his fist on the table and stood up. He walked around to the archer's side of the table and got right in her face.

"You really want to make this difficult." Flint said.

Without warning, Artemis looked the Lieutenant right in the eyes and spat on him. This infuriated Flint, and without warning, he punched Artemis in the face so hard that she was facing the wall opposite of the door.

"Ha, is that all you have. I can hit 10 times harder than that." Artemis said as she turned and looked at Flint with a grin on her face.

Flint was now beyond infuriated and he grabbed her by her top and shoved her against the wall. Just then, the door opened and Lady Jay walked in. "General Hawke is putting a stop to this interrogation."

"Fine, just put her back in the cell, we'll get what we need from the others." Flint said, dropping Artemis on the ground. As he opened the door to the room, two MPs came in and escorted Artemis out of the room.

Flint and Lady Jay headed into the room on the other side of the mirror and met up with General Hawke.

"Lieutenant, that was completely unprofessional. I will give you one more chance with the youngest of the four later, but you had BETTER keep an eye on that temper of yours." General Hawke stated as Flint closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about that, General; it's just that the fugitives are getting more help than just their Kung Fu friend, I know it." Flint said; some anger still in his voice.

"Just make SURE you don't blow a gasket like you did with her." General Hawke remarked as he headed to the door.

"Yes, General." Flint stated and with that General Hawke headed out for a while.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Skies over Missouri

Everything was going fine in Bioship, but Cardinal was still in, as Tunnel Rat called it, demolition mode.

"Cardinal, I know you're worried about your brother, but you need to relax." Duke said, finally breaking the tension.

"Flint better not do anything to Robin, I don't care if he is military, I will beat him up." Cardinal started, looking at Duke with a determined look on her face. "He's the only blood family I have left; I'm not going to lose him like I did the rest of them."

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I lost my father to Cobra." Scarlett said, not looking up from the floor of Bioship.

"That's why you are bent on exposing them." Superboy said.

"I know he was working for them when an experiment of his went wrong."

"It can be lonely, but that's why I'm thankful I have Robin. We live with Batman; he took us in after they died." Cardinal remarked, thinking about the night that she and Robin had to leave the only world they had known to that point.

"Guys, I'm picking up two strangers in the area on the ground." Miss Martian stated.

Cardinal and Superboy looked out the windows to try and see if they could locate what the Martian was picking up. Soon enough they spotted a vehicle that was keeping a good pace.

"Guys, that's one of Cobra's vehicles." Road Block stated when he saw what the teens had seen.

"I have Bioship in camouflage mode; they shouldn't be able to track us." Miss Martian stated.

"I'll bet Baroness is in there; she has a special set of glasses that can check for camouflage." Scarlett said, thinking back on their past experiences.

"Oh great, first we have to deal with Snake Eyes' friend, now its Cobra themselves." Tunnel Rat said.

"Wait, the person tracking us works for Cobra, then it's the files that Robin and I have that she wants. Miss M, can Bioship hold backup of files?" Cardinal said when she heard the word Cobra.

"Yes, and I see what you're getting at, even without telepathy." Miss Martian said and without any hesitation, a console appeared in front of the 15 year old, and she quickly plugged her holo-computer in and uploaded the files into the ship.

Once she removed her computer's link to Bioship, Cardinal then started working at deleting the files, just in case she was captured. Just as she had completed the delete, Bioship started shaking, and that's when the ship became visible.

"I can't keep her in the air, we're going down." Miss Martian said, and everyone was ready for the crash landing that was coming up.

After the crash, Bioship opened a hole in the floor and everyone disembarked. Once they were on their feet, they were surrounded by what Cardinal assumed had to be something that Cobra was working on.

"Shadow Vipers, kill all of the Gaijin; Snake Eyes is mine." A familiar voice, to some of the team and fugitives, said, and with that, the creatures created sword like appendages and jumped for their victims.

"Everyone, get close to me." Cardinal said.

They did that, and the fire controller created a ring of fire, and then sent it toward the Shadow Vipers. The Vipers were cut in half as the ring spread out, but 30 seconds later they were once again whole.

"You **are** interesting, just as Storm Shadow said." A feminine voice with a Russian accent said. "And you, my boy; must be a relative to the Man of Steel, seeing as that Kryptonite in New Haven weakened you."

"Well, this is great." Tunnel Rat said.

"One more negative remark from you Tunnel Rat and I **will** scar you." Cardinal said over her shoulder to the Private.

Snake Eyes had vanished, and so had Scarlett. It wasn't until they could see Baroness and Storm Shadow that Cardinal, Superboy, Miss Martian, Tunnel Rat, Road Block and Duke saw their friends engaged in a fight with the two human villains. The Shadow Vipers came toward them and started fighting.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Interrogation Room Two, Five Minutes Later

Kid Flash couldn't sit still in the small room, but he couldn't move, since his ankles were cuffed to the chair he was sitting in. Finally the door to the room opened and Lady Jay came walking in.

"You're fast, kid, but we need you to stay still so you can answer some questions." She said as she sat down.

"Any chance I can get some food?" Kid asked.

"Once you and your friends have been interviewed, you will receive food. Now, all we want to know is why you were in one of Cobra Industries buildings?" Lady Jay stated then asked.

"It can be a protein bar right now, I don't care, I just need to eat something. Speedsters have a super metabolism." Kid Flash stated, a bit of a whine in his voice.

"Back to my question, why were you in that building?" The woman asked.

"We were on a mission from the Justice League, surely you've heard of them." Kid said, this time his voice has an annoyed tone to it.

Behind the glass, Flint was starting to boil over; this was the second person that had been in that Cobra Industries building that was disgracing the group of heroes. With General Hawke in the room, the Lieutenant couldn't let this anger out, so he excused himself and left the room.

"Why would you say that; we have it on good authority that the League doesn't have teenagers in it?" Lady Jay remarked.

"Because I'm KID Flash; THE Flash is my mentor." Kid stated, sounding really annoyed now.

"Okay, I believe you, but we may still have some questions for you later. Guards, come escort Kid Flash back to the cell." Lady Jay said as she got up from the table.

The men outside of the room came in, uncuffed Kid's ankles from the chair and led him from the room.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Missouri

The Shadow Vipers were really going at everyone; Cardinal had formed her fire swords and kept slashing at the Vipers. Superboy was ripping them apart with his bare hands while Miss Martian was using her telekinesis. Duke and the others were fighting as well, but nothing was working.

Snake Eyes and Scarlett were holding back Storm Shadow and Baroness with everything they had. Scarlett had trained with the ninja and it turned out that Baroness's style matched the Arashikage style, so she must have trained with the white clad ninja. Storm Shadow immediately went for Snake Eyes, and they were both using their swords. Scarlett and Baroness were going hand to hand, and each was landing their blows enough to do some damage.

"AHHHHHH…..back of you creeps." Cardinal hollered.

This drew everyone's attention, even Storm Shadow and Baroness. Cardinal was being held down on the ground by three of the Shadow Vipers and trying her best to get free. Miss Martian mentally connected with her, hoping to figure out why she seemed so weak.

_"Reiena, what's wrong?"_ Miss Martian asked

_"One of these things was able to stab me in the leg, I can't get up, and they got really close to an artery."_ Cardinal told her friend/teammate.

"Guys, Cardinal's hurt, we have to get those things off of her." Miss Martian said out loud.

Storm Shadow and Baroness looked at each other and the white clad ninja dropped a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, everyone looked for the two, but couldn't find them.

"Looks like this one is computer savvy, I bet she had what I'm looking for." Baroness said as she inspected Cardinal's gloves, after the Shadow Vipers got the girl on her feet.

"Shadow Vipers, take her away." Storm Shadow instructed. "Good luck saving her, Gaijins."

Baroness and Storm Shadow followed the Shadow Vipers; Duke and the others, along with Miss Martian and Superboy were shocked.

"Robin and the others will have to wait; we need to save Cardinal first." Superboy said.

"Superboy's right, with the injury she told me about, I doubt that Baroness will tend to it." Scarlett stated, thinking about her new ally.

"Bioship needs a few more minutes to recover, but then we can head out." Miss Martian stated.

Duke, Tunnel Rat, and Road Block nodded and so they waited for their ride to repair itself.

* * *

Oh man, Cardinal's been seperated from her team and new allies. What's going to happen to her while in Cobra's clutches, and Kaldur and Robin in their interrogations.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Interrogation Rome Three

Aqualad sat still with his arms cuffed behind his back. He kept his eyes closed as if her were thinking.

Lady Jay entered the room and sat down. "Hello; is there a name I can call you before we get started?"

"You may call me Aqualad. As we told you on the trip here, we do not help fugitives. I would like to say that your commander had better not have hurt Cardinal too much; Robin is very protective of his sister." The Atlantean stated.

"I'm sure your friend is fine, Aqualad. One thing bothers Lieutenant Flint, myself and our General; why would the fugitives' ninja friend help Cardinal and the boy with here escape our custody?" Lady Jay inquired.

"I wish I had the answer, Lady Jay; that is as much a mystery to me as it is to you. I am very dehydrated, could I please get some water?"

"Once you are in your cell, you will be given food and water. Thank you for answering my questions." Lady Jay said as she got up and opened the door. Two MPs came in and escorted the 18 year old to the cell that Artemis and Kid Flash were returned to.

As the boy was being escorted back, Lady Jay went into the next room to talk to Flint and General Hawke.

"Why would he have to warn us about the boy?" Flint asked himself out loud.

"I think he was right to. After you left the back of the truck, and I entered, I mentioned something about you punching the girl, and this Robin's whole attitude changed; it's like he was a totally different person." Lady Jay answered.

"You punched one of the two escapees? Flint, I would take you off of Robin's interrogation, but I did say I'd give you ONE more chance to prove you can interrogate these teens without violence. At the FIRST sign of you harming Robin, I WILL step in and finish it." General Hawke remarked, and with that, he headed out to see if the MPs had secured Robin yet.

Word had reached him that the 15 year old had gotten out of his cuffs and had injured three MPs. All available men had been called to detain him, but it was proving somewhat difficult.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Missouri

Just after Baroness and Storm Shadow, along with his Shadow Vipers took Cardinal away, Snake Eyes was on his motorcycle and out of Bioship while she started healing.

"Wow, I've never seen him that intent on saving anyone but me." Scarlett said.

"She's a ninja; I guess he sees her as a kindred spirit. She does see the good in everyone, and it seems that she can read him as well as she can read us." Miss Martian stated. "When we first met, it was a few months after we first formed the team; and she could read our movements, just like her brother could. I guess it's just the way they were trained by Batman."

"How are we going to follow them, I'm sure Baroness got rid of Cardinal's comm link by now, and I'm sure they are out of Miss Martian's telepathic range." Superboy said, thus an awkward silence occurred.

"Snake Eyes has a comm with him, once he finds Cardinal, I'm sure he'll radio us the coordinates of where they are." Duke stated, breaking the tension after everyone was silent, but just then, Miss Martian's eyes were glowing, then they stopped after a moment.

"Bioship is ready, and we can head off in the direction Snake Eyes went." Miss Martian stated.

"Oh great, now we get another chance to have our butts handed to us." Tunnel Rat stated.

Superboy just looked at him like he had heat vision, but Miss Martian knew he was just mad. "You really need to look on the bright side."

"He's been like that since we first infiltrated Cobra." Road Block stated. "Actually, I'd heard rumors back at the Base."

Tunnel Rat didn't say anything, just looked away from Road Block.

"What did happen at Cobra?" Superboy asked.

"It's a long story." Duke stated.

"I'm sure I could help, I can link all of our minds so we can see it in your memories." Miss Martian said as they continued flying.

"I don't know…." Scarlett stated.

"It's completely safe, I will only view what's in your memories, and even of that only what you allow. This will prove to us if you are telling the truth or if you are guilty." Miss Martian stated.

"So you can link us up with Flint, and he'd see it?" Duke questioned.

"No, he's too far out of my range, but it shouldn't take long, and Bioship can keep this course on autopilot." Miss Martian answered.

"Then why show you anything?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"Well, we only trust you guys on Cardinal's trust. She's got good judgment anyway, but still, even good criminals have been able to fool her." Superboy answered.

"Okay, we trust you." Scarlett stated after looking at her friends.

"Just close your eyes, and focus on the day you became fugitives." Miss Martian stated, and soon enough, the four renegades were pulled into the Martian's mind.

"So, this is the inside of an alien mind." Tunnel Rat stated after the four of them opened their eyes and looked around.

"This is not just my mind, but Superboy's and all of yours. The different sections are each of our specific memories. With the four of you, I only focused on the day you all were thinking about." Miss Martian said as she and Superboy appeared in front of them.

"Okay, so let's see how it plays out." Scarlett said as they started watching four different views of the same thing play out.

Once they saw Scarlett get shot, Miss Martian and Superboy didn't really need to see more, but they watched so they had the whole story. The next thing they see is an area with a scientist working on a project, and a strange creature coming out of a mold of some kind.

"That's when everything started to turn." Duke stated.

Next, they see the SIX of them setting up a wire from one area to another, after Tunnel Rat freed the others. As they start to get out of the room, the one that was not with the renegades turned back when he noticed their trap had disconnected and went back to reconnect. After that he was caught, and that's when Dukes POV shows the trap, a make shift bomb, go off. The young heroes also see that they were taken away from a military base and that Baroness was behind this.

"I'm sorry about your teammate." Was all Miss Martian said after they all returned to the real world.

"We thought we had destroyed all the Bio Vipers, but later, we found out that one had escaped, and a while later Mindbender was creating them again. That's when we first met Storm Shadow and his Shadow Vipers." Duke stated.

"Yea and I thought I lost a good friend when they attacked in Canada, but he got out alright." Tunnel Rat said.

"So the Shadow Vipers are an upgrade from the ones you first fought." Superboy remarked.

"They are synced up to Storm Shadow's thoughts, and they are fast, and can't be destroyed, believe me we've tried." Road Block stated.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Sullivan, Missouri, Hidden Cobra Base; Thirty Minutes ago

Cardinal had arrived about 20 minutes after riding in the back of the truck she was 'escorted' to. Once she was in the building, the fire controller was strapped into an odd machine and several cords were connected to her head and chest.

"Now little one, before we go any further, I want to know who you are working for." Baroness questioned as the young sandy blonde haired man finished with the cords.

"First off, my NAME is Cardinal; second, why would I tell you anything." Cardinal answered back, defiance in her voice.

"Cobra Industries is setting out to help the world, not harm it; so why not just cooperate." Baroness asked

"Because, I saw what was in the files, I know you're terrorists." Cardinal remarked.

"Very well then, give us the files back, and you can return to your friends." Baroness stated.

"Why bother asking, you're computer tech over there seems to have the answer you want." Cardinal said as she saw the young mane at the computer looking frustrated.

"What is it, Mindbender?" Baroness asked.

"There's nothing here, I can only get into the properties of the computer. Either way, there's no trace of files being added since she broke into the lab in Connecticut." Mindbender stated. "There is an upload, but there's no way to track it."

"You'll never get that data back, and believe me, I know." Cardinal said.

"We will get the information, by any means necessary; she's all yours." Baroness stated, and with that she headed out.

"Let's being shall we. On our security cameras, we couldn't help but notice you looked a lot like the boy in an outfit similar to yours. Let's see if seeing him suffer will loosen your tongue." Mindbender said, and with three types on his computer console, Cardinal's body started seizing and she was screaming, but it wasn't just the slight shock her body was receiving, but there were also images entering her mind.

* * *

What could Mindbender be showing Cardinal that could possibly break her will and she tell them what they want to know. You'll have to wait till next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Houston, TX

The cell now had three of its original four occupants, and as Lady Jay promised, plenty of food and water was provided. Artemis, Kid Flash and Aqualad ate and rehydrated in silent, that is until Kid saw the bruise starting to form on his girl's face.

"What happened?" Kid Flash asked.

Artemis and Kaldur were confused, until the Atlantean too saw the bruise.

"That Flint guy; he got a little rough, I think I ticked him off." Artemis said as she realized what the boys were looking at. "It was nothing; really, I took harder punches from Sportsmaster when I was 10."

"I hope he comes in here, I'll teach him not to mess with my girl." Kid Flash remarked, anger brewing in him.

"I started it anyway, I stayed quiet and when he got close enough, I spat in his face." Artemis said before taking a bite of food.

"That's my girl. So Kaldur, how did it go with you?" Kid asked after completely swallowing a piece of bread.

"Lady Jay seems to be very calm. I think that she believes in the innocence of those she thinks we helped. Also, I believe that Cardinal can see it too, she would have gotten away once she was free, but the way Lady Jay described it, Cardinal willingly left with this 'ninja' that seems to be helping the 'fugitives' as Lady Jay called them." Aqualad said, in between sips of water.

"We've been going for two years on the twins' instincts, sure Robin was raw when we started the team, yet now look at us. When you were unavailable to lead, Robin took over." Artemis stated, thinking over the time that they were a team. "I say we wait until Cardinal, Miss Martian, and Superboy get here then we see."

"If only I had the molecular speed I'd vibrate right out of here." Kid stated.

"We need to show that we are willing to cooperate, but we were caught inside a privately owned company. I believe because of the way we all defended ourselves, they know we have specialized training and could be a threat." Aqualad remarked.

Kid knew that his leader was right, so he finished his food in silence. Artemis did love him, but was glad for the silence. They sat there and waited for Robin to be returned.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Sullivan, Missouri, 20 minutes later

_Robin kept falling and no matter how hard she reached, she could never grab him. Things got worse as the scene changed and Robin was getting shot and blood was everywhere._

Cardinal was screaming and there were tears streaming down her face. Suddenly the electricity surging over her body stopped and when she opened her eyes, she saw Dr. Mindbender.

"So, do I get what I'm looking for, or should I continue." Mindbender stated, a gleam in his eyes.

"Torture me all you want, I'll never give you what you want." Cardinal said, her voice strained from screaming.

"Oh, I will, girly; I will." Dr. Mindbender said as he turned back to the console. "How about we get all your little friends taken care of too?"

After a few taps on the console, the electricity started to surge again and Cardinal was sent back into the nightmare that was her torture.

_ Suddenly the entire team was in front of her, but one by one they started to disappear, Robin being last. The scene changed, but now there were snakes, Cobras to be exact. The teens were fighting them, but each of the six teens was completely swallowed by a snake._

Cardinal started screaming again, but this time, the screams were very horse. Unknown to Mindbender, there was someone watching and waiting for the right time to strike, and was sending his friends coordinates.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Bioship had to hover as they lost track of where Snake Eyes had gone.

"I'm sure he's there, just needs to send us the coordinates." Duke said.

"They better have tended to her leg." Superboy said. "She got hurt on my watch, and if Robin finds out, let's just say I'll get the 'green treatment'."

"And what is that." Tunnel Rat asked.

"I'm only half Kryptonian, but I can still be hurt by Kryptonite." Superboy answered.

Just then, Duke's comm started beeping.

... ..- .-.. .-.. .. ...- .- -. -..- / - .. ... ... - ..- .-. .. / ..- - / - .. .-.. . ... / .. -. / -... . .- .-. / .-.. . ..-. - / -. - / .- - / - .. .-.. . ... .-.-.- / -.-. .- .-. -.. .. -. .- .-.. / -... . .. -. -. / - - .-. - ..- .-. . -.. -..- / -. - .. -. -. / .- ... . .- -.. / .- -. -.. / -. . - - .. -. -. / ... . .-. / - ..- - .-.-.-

"Morse Code, it has to be snake eyes, any idea?" Scarlett stated, knowing that the ninja had used it before.

"Sullivan, Missouri; 20 miles bear to the left go ten miles. Cardinal being tortured, going ahead and getting her out." Superboy said.

"How did you hear that, Duke's on the other end of the ship." Road Block asked.

"Super hearing, plus I studied Morse Code." Superboy answered, not wanting to tell Duke and his team the whole story.

"Bioship has the coordinates and is set to top speed." Miss Martian said, and with that, they headed out.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Cobra Base

Cardinal was now too horse to scream, but she was still in pain physically and mentally as she was still being electrocuted and was also being shown scenes that were meant to break her. Suddenly, as Mindbender was about to turn up the electricity, the console was hit with ninja stars. The console shorted out and the electricity around Cardinal stopped and her body was still, but she was breathing, so that was a good sign.

"So, Storm Shadow's little friend is here, that's good." Mindbender said as he turned around.

Before the mad scientist could even blink, Snake Eyes was in front of him with his sword drawn. Mindbender was frightened for a moment, but then he reached to a part of the console that didn't short out and bio vipers appeared. The Arashikage trained ninja drew his other sword and was prepared to fight.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Outside of Cobra Base

Bioship got there quickly, and everyone got off and waited outside of the building. Superboy stiffened when he heard voices, and a sword slicing through the air and what sounded like slime. He had a feeling that Cardinal was in the same area, so he barreled toward the wall and busted through. Duke and his Joes were ready to fight, but that's when they saw that Snake Eyes had already begun to fight; so Duke, Scarlett, and Miss Martian went to help Cardinal; while T Rat, Road Block, and Superboy went to help the ninja fight the bio vipers.

"Cardinal, can you hear me?" Miss Martian asked as they started unstrapping her.

"M'gann?" Cardinal asked as her left arm was undone. The arm quickly went to her left leg and fire started to singe the skin shut to stop the blood loss.

As her other limbs were undone, she started to fall, but Duke and Scarlett quickly caught her. Miss Martian was worried, so she once again made contact with Cardinal's mind.

_"Reiena, what's wrong?" Miss Martian asked as she saw Cardinal's mental self straining to stay standing._

_ "Lost too much blood." Reiena said_

_ "I can shape shift and give you the blood, we'd have to get you back to the ship quickly, though." M'gann said._

_ "You'll need to be at full strength when we get to Houston to save Dick and the others." Reiena weakly said._

_ "Superboy's part Kryptonian, it would have to be me." M'gann said, but that's when Reiena started to fall to her knees._

_ "I'm sure one of Duke or the others are A+, it's always a good bet that more than one person in a group is." Reiena said. "I know I shouldn't but I need to sleep. Just get me out of here."_

_ "Okay, just save your strength." M'gann said, and with that she returned her focus to the physical world. _"We have to go now!"

Everyone turned a bit to look at the Martian, and that's when they started toward the hole that Superboy made; with Tunnel Rat, Road Block and Superboy covering the others till they were out and in Bioship safely. When they were clear, the three protectors headed out, but not before Superboy noticed that Snake Eyes was still fighting.

"Come on, Snake Eyes, Cardinal's safe." Superboy said.

Hearing that the young girl was out of harm's way, Snake Eyes started fighting his way toward the hole, but as he ran for the hole, one Bio Viper came close to grabbing Snake Eyes by the throat, but he was stopped by a fireball. Snake Eyes turned and saw Cardinal standing in the opening at the back of Bioship with her hand held out. Seeing his opportunity, Snake Eyes mounted his motorcycle and rode it into the alien ship. Making sure everyone was on board, Miss Martian closed the hatch and took off, with its next stop being Houston.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Interrogation Room Four

The MPs were having a hard time restraining the young acrobat. Five had to leave the room with bloody noses along with bruises starting to for. Now there were 15 that were starting to gain the upper hand as the prisoner was starting to slow down, but he was still strong. Finally, six of the 15 were able to restrain him while the others got some restraints that they were sure he could not escape from. Soon enough he was sat in the chair in the room, once it was set back up and a chain was put around his waist, making sure he stayed in the seat.

Two MPs grabbed his kicking legs and cuffed them to the chair legs. Once they were sure that he could not get free, all of the MPs headed out of the room. Robin started struggling, but after a few minutes, he knew he couldn't get out of this one; they had him at their mercy. He was chained and cuffed to a chair and wearing a straightjacket. The arms were pulled so tight that there was no give what so ever.

In the observation room on the other side of the 'mirror', General Hawke, Flint, and Lady Jay were watching as the young and angry boy gave up his struggles and let his head sag in defeat.

"I hope you're alright, sis?" Robin said in a whisper. "You guys better get here soon."

* * *

So, Cardinal's in danger and Robin's FINALLY been restrained for his interrogation. Who will be the one in the group with the fire controller that can give her the much needed blood. Also, will Miss Martian and Superboy make it to Houston in time before Robin does something he's going to regret.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Route to Houston

Cardinal was laying on a bed that was connected to Bioship, while Miss Martian and Superboy hook her up to one part of a machine. Superboy was at the helm of the ship so they could get to Houston without waiting.

"How bad is it, Miss Martian?" Duke asked.

"She lost too much blood. I could change my blood type with my shape shifting powers, but I don't know what it would do to her fire power, and Superboy is Kryptonian. Are any of you A+?" Miss Martian said, worry in her voice.

No one said anything until Snake Eyes stepped forward, his right arm bare as he pulled up his sleeve.

"Are you sure, Snake eyes?" Scarlett asked

All the ninja did was nod, and that's when Miss Martian stepped forward. "I know you can't talk, but I can link up with you so I can hear it in your own words."

Snake Eyes only nodded, and Miss Martian established the link_. "Snake Eyes, I hope you don't see this as an intrusion."_

_ "I do not, I know for a fact that I'm A+, please transfuse as much as she need. I would have been hurt had she not sent that fireball at the Bio Viper. Not only that, but she came to help me against Storm Shadow before we left New Haven." The Blonde haired ninja said._

_ "So this is your mental self, I can tell that you are very disciplined, in fact you remind me of Robin and Cardinal. Thank you for helping us like this." Miss Martian stated as she saw that Snake Eyes looked younger than his physical body and he was not wearing anything like his physical self: his blonde hair was long and pulled into a ponytail that seemed to be bent in half and he wore a bandana over his forehead. His eyes were steely, and Miss Martian figure that Snake Eyes was a name given to him because of the gaze he gave._

_ "It's the code of honor I trained under. Please, let's get this started." Snake Eyes said, and with that Miss Martian nodded and left the ninja's mind._

"Okay, I'll create a seat so you'll be comfortable, then we can get the blood to Cardinal." Miss Martian said. The chair materialized and Snake Eyes sat down; the Martian then pressed the needles into his skin and the transfer had started.

"Always the hero." Tunnel Rat said, but suddenly, a fireball came at him.

"If I weren't so weak right now, I'd burn you up." Cardinal said as she opened her eyes at that moment. "Can you switch places with Superboy?"

"Sure." Was all Miss Martian said and that's when she headed to the cockpit. Soon enough, Superboy come walking in.

"I just needed to make sure this was real." Cardinal had tears coming from under her mask, and Superboy knew something major had happened while she was in Mindbender's clutches.

"What did he do to you?" The boy of steel asked.

"Mental torture; showed me Robin either eternally falling or getting shot all the time. Then after a moment in reality; he showed all of you, well except Miss M since he didn't know about her, fighting giant Cobras, and each of you got eaten." Cardinal said; her voice still very weak.

"Hey, no snake could beat me, it was just to break you." Superboy said with a smile, and with that he touched Cardinal's hand to show that he was there.

"Thanks…bro." Cardinal said, and with that she fell unconscious.

"I thought that Robin was her brother." Road Block said, confused.

"We've had our moments when any one of us was beat up and yes, even myself; over the past 2 years we've grown to be a family." Superboy said. "I'll show Storm Shadow's special vipers not to mess with my family."

"I'm sure we'll see them again." Scarlett said, but she looked at Snake Eyes and smiled, then received a nod.

"We'll be in Houston soon, and the Transfusion should be done before that." Miss Martian said.

With that done, and Cardinal getting the medical attention she needed, everyone headed to the cockpit for the trip to Houston.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Coon Rapids, Minnesota

"Baroness, I am…disappointed to say the least. You have the girl's special computer in your hands; then you lose her and her computer." Cobra Commander said at the screen that was showing Baroness on the other side.

"I am sorry; the girl was saved by the rouge Joes and a couple of teenagers, probably her friends. The Bio Vipers were pretty much ambushed when the Joes arrived." Baroness told her leader.

"Go after them and destroy them all. This is YOUR last chance Baroness; ever since the Springfield base was destroyed I've been giving you chance after chance." Cobra Commander said.

"I am hoping that by the time we locate them the girl, Cardinal as she called herself, will be no more, seeing as she lost a large amount of blood." Baroness added as her face turned to one of concentration at the memory.

"Let us HOPE so; Cobra Commander out." The supreme villain said and with that the call was ended. "Those children will be stopped, even if I have to get out there myself."

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Houston Texas, Robin's Interrogation Room

It had been about 20 minutes since he was FINALLY restrained and the door to the room opened up. The one person he was hoping for came walking in and casually sat in one of the chairs away from the boy wonder.

"So…Robin right? You gave my men a pretty hard time, and even broke five noses. Why would you fight the military so hard if you were innocent?" Flint said.

"You really want an answer to that, fine. I'm sure you know from one of the others that the girl you punched in the gut at that base is my sister. Well, Lady Jay said that she was in custody when you punched her. How could anyone that's meant to defend the innocent, punch an innocent 15 year old girl, who is restrained, in the gut for simply answering questioned." Robin said, his voice showing the anger that was in his eyes.

"Anyone that would use the Justice League as an excuse to break into a reputable company's building to block the fact that they are harboring fugitives is nothing but a low life criminal."

"Say that again, but this time, release me, see if I don't give you a run for your money. If you know about the League, then you know about Batman. Are you just so dumb that you don't put two and two together? Cardinal and I are the protégés to Batman in Gotham. Even Killer Croc, one of the dumbest rouges in my city knows that." Robin said, struggling in the straightjacket.

"What did you just say?!" Flint said, his suppressed anger coming to the surface, but after a moment and a calming breath, he was back to his calm self.

"You heard me; Cardinal was answering you truthfully, and you go and punch her in the stomach, did you even stop to think why should didn't free herself. Not only is she an expert at picking locks, but she could have burned through those cuffs. I'm actually surprised she didn't get free and kick your ass. I'm even more surprised you were able to contain Superboy." Robin remarked; some anger in his voice and when he got to the part about Cardinal getting free, a smirk came to his face.

Flint was about to lose control of his anger. "How about a break, we'll resume this in a few minutes." He then stood up and walked out of the room.

"Get back here and face me like a man." Robin shouted, once again trying to free himself.

Inside the observation room, General Hawke was thinking about what Robin had said.

"I'm starting to think that these teenagers ARE telling the truth, but that still leaves the unanswered question, why would a known helper of the fugitives save Cardinal and Superboy." The General remarked, thinking over everything that the four teens have said before. "Flint, I believe the reason for your break is that you were about to hurt the boy."

"I know they are working with Duke, but Robin is just…..he doesn't want to cooperate." Flint said, before he punched the wall.

"I believe Aqualad's warning should be heeded. He may be restrained and can't fight back, but it seems that he can find a person's weakness after just a few moments." Lady Jay remarked.

"I don't care if he does know how to make me crack; I'm going to get the information out of him." Flint said, and with that he headed out for a short walk to cool down before returning to the interview.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Texas Border

They had flown at a rapid speed, but they just reached the Texas border. The blood transfusion had finished and Snake Eyes was now lying down so **he** didn't get dizzy. Cardinal's body was reacting well to the new blood; in fact she was now awake and talking to everyone.

"Yo Cardinal, you're Martian friend is weird, I can't believe I let her inside my head." Tunnel Rat said as he hid behind Duke.

"So, she and Superboy totally trust you guys now. I know them too well; they only trusted you guys because I did, when I was taking by Storm Shadow, they didn't know for sure. Oh, and Tunnel Rat; be lucky you're hiding behind Duke." Cardinal said, the whites of her domino mask shrinking to mere slits.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Road Block asked.

"I trust him; I just don't like him. He's about as annoying as Kid Flash." Cardinal said as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "So, I guess we're blood siblings now, huh Snake Eyes."

All the ninja did was nod, getting the joke, but since he couldn't speak he knew she would get the gesture. Everyone knew that they were kindred spirits.

"We're almost in the Houston city limits. Are you both up to fighting?" Duke asked, worried that they might not be strong enough.

"I'm ready to give Flint a punch. I don't know Snake Eyes was able to tell you everything, but while Flint was interrogating Superboy and myself; he didn't believe that we were working for the Justice League, and even angry that someone, as he put it, would use the Justice League as an excuse was low." Cardinal started. "When I started to say once again that the League sent us, he punched me hard in the gut."

"What about you Snake Eyes?" Scarlett asked, knowing that there was no way he could, but she had a pretty good idea of his answer.

Snake Eyes looked at everyone nodded. Knowing that everyone was ready to fight, Miss Martian headed back to the cockpit to check on their progress as Superboy was piloting.

"We'll save your family, Cardinal, don't worry." Duke stated.

"Thanks guys, I'm sure just the three of us could do it, but we don't have any idea as to the design of the base or even where Robin and the others are being held within." Cardinal said. "Not only that, but we don't know what all tracking Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash or Robin have on them. Miss Martian's telepathy has its limits, so we would have never found them if you didn't know where they would be taken." with that she closed her eyes to save her strength for the upcoming fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bioship arrived a few minutes ago, just outside of the base; but everyone wanted to make sure they were armed and ready for anything that could happen. After the incident with Watchtower, the twins started storing extra bird-a-rangs on Bioshop to be sure they had enough for their missions. Duke and his team checked to make sure their blasters were fully charged, and Snake Eyes made sure he had all of his weapons at the ready. Once they all were ready, the team and renegades headed out to sneak into the base.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Interrogation Room Four

Robin had resumed struggling to get out of the straightjacket, but it was just pulled too tight. It had been about 20 minutes since Flint left the room, but what could be taking him so long to on a break. Suddenly his mind was pulled from his queries when the door opened. Flint walked in and sat down in the same spot he was in earlier.

"Sorry about that, something came up that I had to take care of before I came back. So you really think that Batman would have someone like you as his sidekick." Flint said.

"Okay you bastard; get this straight, unless you've seen your whole family killed when you were a kid, you don't know what kind of person would do anything. I swear I'm going to kick your ass when I get out of this straightjacket. Batman's not some heartless vigilante; he cares about others enough to fight for their safety. He's 20 times the man you'll ever be." Robin said as he was finally pushed past his breaking point.

"My general thinks I have anger issues, but you, boy take the cake." Flint said as he stood up and started walking around the room, not getting close to the boy wonder.

"You're just a lucky son of a bitch; if your men hadn't restrained me so tight then I would have been out of here and kicking your ass all over this room." Robin said, but then his thoughts moved to his family and a single tear fell from under his domino mask.

"So, you do have other emotions besides anger, that's good, but still, I'm surprised a criminal would have emotions like that." Flint said. "You are as stubborn as that blonde girl; she spat on me and I punched her."

"You punched Artemis, oh you're going to get it from KF; No one messes with his girl." Robin said, a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"The speeding boy, please, he seems too focused on food for that." Flint said.

"Sure KF thinks about food a lot, but when he's fighting criminals or defending Artemis, he's all serious all the time." Robin said, a smirk on his face.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Holding Cell

The three teen heroes sat in the cell wondering what was taking so long with Robin's interrogation.

"It can't be taking that long; I mean I'm sure Flint got the go ahead to question Robin, maybe a second chance after what he did to me." Artemis said as she leaned against the wall.

"It was that Lady Jay that interrogated me; she was cool about it and was kind when I asked for food." Kid Flash remarked.

"I have to agree about Lady Jay; but I think she believes that the ones they chase ARE innocent and is just humoring Flint." Aqualad said.

"Well, Cardinal, Superboy, and Miss M better get here soon, or I'm so going to die of hunger." Kid Flash said; his stomach rumbling.

"One of these days, kid disposal, you won't be thinking about food. I'll make sure of that." Artemis said, flirting a bit.

"You know just how to cheer me up, babe."

_"Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Robin; are you guys able to hear me?"_ A voice said in the three teens minds.

_"M'gann, you found us, but how?"_ Aqualad asked.

_"We have some new friends; they knew where to find you."_ A second voice said.

_"Cardinal, you're alright, but you better find Robin soon, I don't want him doing anything he'll regret."_ Kid said.

_"Oh great, he found out I got punched. Alright, I'll find him; Superboy, Miss M and some of our new friends will help you guys out."_ Cardinal said.

_"We'll be ready, but Kid and I owe Flint a good beating."_ Artemis said, a scary happiness in her tone.

_"Alright, we think we have your location, just stay away from the walls."_ Superboy said.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Five Minutes Earlier

Cardinal found an air vent and was able to get herself and everyone but Superboy and Road Block into the building.

_"I don't see how you and Tunnel Rat do this."_ Duke said, now somewhat use to the mental link that they were using.

_"Hey, I'm built small; vents are my friends when it comes to sneaking like this."_ Cardinal said, not taking her eyes off what was in front of her.

_"Cardinal go left, then take the second right. Good Luck to you and Snake Eyes."_ Miss Martian said.

_"If you can, find us when you get the others out." _Cardinal said, and with that, she and Snake Eyes split off and headed out to find Robin.

_ "How are we going to get them out?" _Tunnel Rat asked

_"Once we find the room, which I'm sure is on an outside door, Superboy will break through and we get them out of there. We only use defensive fighting should anyone show up to stop us." _Miss Martian said as she followed her mental link to Aqualad and the other two in the holding cell.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Interrogation Room Four, Five Minutes Later

Flint was infuriated as Robin was still berating him. In the five minutes that had passed, Robin had done everything BUT spit on him, and Flint himself was about ready to snap.

"Look kid, I'm going to say this one more time, and you better give me the answer I want to hear." Flint said.

"Go screw yourself, I've been telling the truth, and that's all you'll get from me." Robin said; a bite to his voice.

Flint didn't say anything and he finally snapped; he jumped at Robin and the force of the jump caused Robin's chair to fall backward against the floor. As Robin started to struggle to get free, Flint started punching him in the stomach and use using enough force that broke one of the boy wonder's ribs.

Robin still couldn't get his arms free, but he felt that he had more movement in his legs. He realized that the cuffs holding his legs still had slipped off of the legs of the chair and he had an idea of how to get Flint off of him. Gathering the breath he had left, Robin pulled his legs up and wrapped them around Flint's upper body and was able to bend him back, but with the restricted movement, couldn't get him off.

In the observation room, General Hawke was calling in reinforcements and Lady Jay ran to the door, but as she tried to open it, she found that it was sealed shut. As she looked out of the small window, she saw Snake Eyes fighting every MP that came their way, and that a girl, dressed remarkably like Robin was cutting through the door to the interrogation room.

In the room where Robin and Flint were fighting, Robin caught sight of the door and a bright red spot forming on it. He knew his sister was there, but he couldn't get to the door to help her, but he did release Flint. Soon enough the door blasted into the room and this is what drew Flint's attention.

"You, how did you find us here?" Flint asked.

"When you have the friends I do, you have your ways. Get away from my brother, or I'll fry you where you are." Cardinal said, a fire burning around her whole body.

"Looks like all four **were** lying, seeing as I can see Duke's ninja friend behind you." Flint said, punching Robin one more time in the stomach.

Cardinal was beyond pissed off seeing that Flint was beating up not only a defenseless 15 year old, but this was her brother. She flipped over the table and grabbed the Lieutenant by his shoulders and pulled him off of Robin. Flint was quick and able to get one good punch in as he spun around.

"You're weak." Cardinal said, hoping that Flint would try one more time to punch her, and then she would give him a run for his money.

Flint fell for the bait and as she dodged a punch that was aimed for her face, Cardinal was able to low kick him right where the sun didn't shine. With this new pain flowing through his body, the Lieutenant was crippled, giving Cardinal plenty of time to free her brother.

"Sis, it's good to see you, but it looks like you've had a rough time. Be careful with the straightjacket, no gloves on." Robin said as Cardinal started heating one of the links on the chain that held him to the chair.

"Yea, but it wasn't Flint's men, it was Cobra; they tortured me and I got two injuries because of them." Cardinal said as the link snapped and she helped Robin stand up.

The fire controller then got to work at getting the cuffs off of each ankle, which didn't take long, then started unstrapping the arms of the straightjacket. The reason for the physical approach on the straightjacket was that she didn't want to burn Robin's uncovered flesh. As she worked on the straightjacket, Cardinal was also watching Snake Eyes, and it seems like he just took out the last of the MPs and was heading into the room.

"So that's everyone, good, let's catch up with the others." Cardinal said after Snake Eyes nodded.  
"Flint said that was the fugitives' ninja, how can…" Robin said as Cardinal finally got his arms free.

"They were set up, and Miss M has the proof, but we have to go, there could be trouble getting the others free." Cardinal said and with that the three ninjas headed out to find the cell block. Before completely following them, Snake Eyes removes his sword from the door that held Lady Jay and General Hawke in place.

After Robin, Cardinal, and Snake Eyes were down the hall, Lady Jay opened the door, and headed down the hall in the opposite direction. General Hawke was confused, but he knew enough about Lady Jay to know that she had her reasons. With that thought finished he went to check on Flint, who was just now getting up from the LOW blow he took from Cardinal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Holding Cell

Aqualad, Kid Flash and Artemis were standing in the middle of the cell, as instructed, and soon enough, the Martian and three others appeared.

"Miss Martian, thank goodness you are safe." Aqualad said out loud.

"Thanks to Duke and his friends, we found you." Miss Martian said, and with that she pulled the cell door off its hinges.

At the mention of the name Duke, the three heroes were shocked, if these are the ones that Flint was after, why would Superboy, Cardinal and Miss Martian team up with them.

"Guess Flint's been asking you about us. We didn't do what we are accused of, and Miss Martian saw our memories of that day." Duke said, stepping forward with his weapon hanging by the strap on his shoulder.

"How did you come to find our friends?" Aqualad questioned, his fighting stance not faltering.

"We have a common enemy, you were sent to investigate that building in New Haven; well that's a Cobra plant. We got there just as you all were being taken away." Scarlett said.

"So how did Cardinal and Superboy escape Flint?" Artemis asked, somewhat relaxing her stance, then the wall crumbled, revealing Superboy and a man about as large in muscle as the boy of steel.

"That's an easy one; Snake Eyes saw us in trouble and helped. The theory is that he found us first. For some reason, Cobra was keeping Kryptonite, Cardinal didn't know until Snake Eyes cut us free." Superboy said.

"I still don't see why we should trust these guys." Kid Flash stated.

"Maybe because my brother would go on a rampage; Snake Eyes gave me a blood transfusion after I got an injury fighting some of Cobra's minions." A voice said, and that's when everyone saw Robin and Cardinal coming their way, with Snake Eyes right behind them.

"Why did you not simply singe the wound shut?" Aqualad asked.

"I was captured right after I got it; then tortured for a while. It wasn't until Miss Martian and the others, INCLUDING Duke and his team came and saved me. Snake Eyes was the only one of their group that was A+." Cardinal said.

"If you trust them, then I believe in their innocence." The team's leader said, his stance relaxing. "Snake Eyes, thank you for saving Cardinal's life."

All Snake Eyes did was nod, and that brought up questions in Beta and Gamma squads mind. Cardinal saw the confused looks and stepped forward.

"He can't speak, all I know is it's due to an injury to his throat. Only Scarlett and I can really understand him." The fire controller said.

"How can you understand him, if you just met him?" Kid asked, his face showing the highest level of confusion.

"Well, Robin and I can read Batman without speaking; it's the same with Snake Eyes." Cardinal answered.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Snake Eyes. You saved my sister's life, so you're alright with me." Robin said, turning to the ninja.

"Now that we are together, we must get our weapons and get out of here. Batman and the League needs the information that the twins gathered." Aqualad stated.

"No need to worry about that." A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned around, and saw that they were greeted by Lady Jay. Superboy and Miss Martian were ready to fight, when she produced a few familiar things.

"Why?" Was all the surprised Atlantean could say as he grabbed the items.

"I believe all of you are innocent, just get out of here before Flint recovers." Lady Jay stated, and with that she walked away.

"I still owe him a punch for what he did to Artemis." Kid said, a bit of determination and annoyance in his voice.

"I can't fight; I think Flint broke a couple of ribs." Robin said as he moved to put his utility belt on and flinched.

Just then, a shot came their way but didn't hit anyone. Cardinal was at the front of the group ready to stop any more bullets. Superboy was right there with her in case something got past her.

"I knew it, and you're all going away for this." The voice said.

Everyone recognized the voice as Flint's and they were ready for everything, well everyone except Robin, who was staying on the sidelines since he had two broken ribs.

_"Everyone online." _Miss Martian said in everyone's minds as soldiers started running their way.

There was a unanimous yes and everyone started fighting, but Cardinal stayed close to her brother so he didn't get any more injuries. That's when Flint saw what Robin was talking about as several bullets were heading for the twins, but she was able to stop them with….fire swords.

_"We must get out of here." _Aqualad mentally told everyone.

_"Not until I get Flint good." _Kid and Cardinal said at the same time.

_"Very well then, you three will be our cover after the soldiers are taken out." _The team's leader said.

_"Why don't we just stop Flint too?" _Road Block asked.

_"I'm with the big guy." _Tunnel Rat stated.

_"Trust me; you don't want to mess with those two when they are like this. Let's just get out of here when we can."_ Robin said, his mental speech having a twinge of pain.

_"I agree; we just have to get to Bioship so we can get out of here." _Duke said, firing his blaster at the feet of the soldiers.

_"Go, we'll handle this."_ Cardinal said, her voice had a dangerous tone to it.

_"I don't care if I'm hurt, I'm not leaving without you, sis."_ Robin said.

Aqualad learned a long time ago not to mess with the twins when they were in this state or mind. The Atlantean got to the hole in the wall, and everyone, that could, made their way there as well. Cardinal and Kid started fighting with all their might to give everyone a chance. Cardinal was taking out two and three soldiers at a time while Kid was disarming them. Snake Eyes turned when he saw that Robin was still there, and decided to stay.

"You get out of here, Snake Eyes." Robin said as he never took his eyes off of his sister and friend.

Snake Eyes walked over and touched the boy's shoulder, and Robin didn't protest. "You're going to keep an eye on me huh. Alright, thanks."

Cardinal had taken down the last soldier and she saw that Flint was going toward Robin and Snake Eyes.

"Not so fast, Flint." Cardinal said as she cartwheeled over to the holding cell and blocked his way.

"I should have done more than just punched you, girl." Flint said.

"Sounds like you're still in a little pain. You realize you broke TWO of Robin's ribs, and he was defenceless, you're not fit to be a protector." Cardinal said, and with that she went right for Flint and was able to punch him hard in the face and gut. "How does that feel."

Cardinal then turned to walk over to her brother and new ally when all of a sudden, Flint was coming up behind her. She turned in time to dodge the punch, but soon Flint was immobilized. Snake Eyes had disappeared from Robin's side and was holding Flint in a Hammerlock hold.

"Let's see how you like it." Cardinal said and with that she punched Flint in the face then in the stomach. "I hope Batman comes after you."

Suddenly a blur streaked up to the captive lieutenant. "This is for punching Artemis." And with that said, Kid Flash speed punched Flint in the stomach five times.

The leader of the Falcons was out of breath and Snake Eyes released the Hammerlock. Flint fell to the ground and the three heroes headed out. Robin started walking but for some reason he stumbled, but Cardinal caught him. When she looked she could tell his left leg was a bit limp. She knew that even with someone's help, it would take some time to get to Bioship so Cardinal picked up her brother bridal style and headed out.

Everyone was now in Bioship and Cardinal put Robin in one of the chairs. Tunnel Rat was snickering and that's when Cardinal turned to him.

"What's so funny, Tunnel Rat?" Cardinal asked, her mask in a strong glare.

"A guy being carried by a girl that way; it's great." Tunnel Rat remarked.

There were no words said, especially by the team as they knew that Tunnel Rat was in trouble. Soon enough a fireball went flying across the Bioship cockpit and hit Tunnel Rat right on the arm.

"I was wondering when she was going to break." Superboy said.

"What is going on?" Aqualad asked.

"Tunnel Rat's been pestering her since we first met. I'm actually surprised she lasted as long as she did." Duke said.

"I don't think he learned his lesson completely, but I don't think he'll mess with her anymore." Scarlett said, a bit of a laugh in her voice.

They were not far from the base in Houston when all of a sudden, Bioship started tipping. Miss Martian knew what was going on, and started to land.

"What is wrong?" Aqualad asked.

"Cobra found us again. Cardinal, stay hidden, they probably think you're dead by now. Storm shadow's probably with them too, so we have to be careful." Miss Martian said.

"You need to be leader on a mission some time, Miss M." Robin said, but his thought turned to what she said about Cardinal

"I'll explain later, bro." Cardinal said.

"Everyone besides the twins will leave out. Duke, is that okay?" Aqualad ordered, then asked, knowing that now they had a second team with them.

"It's fine with me. Joes, you listen to him on this mission, we know the way Cobra fights, but we met these heroes while they were on their own mission." Duke said.

"Duke's right, we have to help them, but we can't be fighting the way we normally do, there are seven others fighting as well." Scarlett said.

"I'm good with that." Road Block said.

"As long as no fireballs come my way, I'm in." Tunnel Rat said as he finished wrapping his arm where Cardinal burned him.

With that, everyone was ready to fight, so they headed out of the now landed alien ship and everyone was at the back of the ship ready to leave out.

* * *

I can't believe it, I have to add another chapter. One to have one last fight scene, then everything wrapping up.

Hammerlock (1) a move where the arms are pulled behind the back with the captive's wrists going toward their shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Storm Shadow watched the skyline intently, looking for the slightest movement. When he saw it, the slight waver of camouflage mode, he threw a specialty of his: an exploding throwing star. When they saw Bioship become visible; Baroness, Storm Shadow, and the Shadow Vipers (about 30 of them) were ready to fight when the alien ship landed.

"Kill them all." Baroness said.

"It will be my pleasure. It is too bad that the young female Gaijin is dead; I would have enjoyed finishing her off myself." Storm Shadow said.

Just then Bioship landed, but the landing was too perfect, so the villains were ready to fight, no matter what. Soon enough, three Shadow Vipers were thrown away with no warning, and that's when Storm Shadow drew his sword. As he watched the ship's hatch, he had a funny feeling all about him, and he didn't realized it until the hatch opened.

Miss Martian was standing there, with her hand held out and her eyes glowing green. As the ninja tried to move, he found out that it was no use. Then he was relaying a message to all of his Shadow Vipers, but suddenly he saw an image in his mind that was terrifying. It was a tall white monster that looked as if its brain was on the outside of its unusual skeleton and its arms were as long its legs.

"You will not hurt anymore of my friends." The creature said, and with that, Storm Shadow's mental self was hit with a psychic blast.

Outside of Storm Shadow's mind, Miss Martian released her telekinesis and Storm Shadow fell to his knees. With their commander unconscious, the Shadow Vipers became irrational and started toward the Bioship to fight whatever they could find. That's when a crater formed in the ground and most of the Shadow Vipers fell into it. It wasn't until Baroness looked that she saw the boy that was with Cardinal in the building at the start of this whole thing.

Superboy was ready to fight the Shadow Vipers and was already tearing into them and trying to break them down as small as he could. Just as Baroness was about to fight, Storm Shadow came to and he started right for the Kryptonian once his mind was once again clear. The special Vipers felt their master telling them to find others so they did, and Storm Shadow sheathed his sword and went with Sais.

The boy of steel was ready and was taking all of the hits without a scratch. That's when he grabbed the ninja by his arm and threw him across the open area and Storm Shadow hit a tree, hard. As Superboy was heading over to attack once again, he didn't see, or hear, five of the Shadow Vipers slither up behind him and restrain him.

"I've heard of you, Gaijin, and I think my sword will taste your blood." Storm Shadow said, getting closer to Superboy, drawing his sword from its sheath.

"Yea, like your sword can hurt me, I'm part Kryptonian." Superboy stated, a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"We shall see about that, boy." Storm Shadow said, and with that he swung his sword three times.

Each swing hit a different spot, one slash across the half Kryptonian's chest, the second going down his leg, and the last one cutting his arm. Superboy was surprised when he felt the sword cut through his skin and also saw blood on the ninja's blade.

"How?" Superboy questioned, wondering how a simple sword could cut him.

"You see, Cobra Commander has some times with a person that has a 'problem' with Superman. He loaned us some of your weakness so in case we ran into the 'man of steel'." Storm Shadow said as he wiped the blade clean, and that's when Superboy saw it, a blade of pure kryptonite. With the steel colored paint now removed, he was feeling the full effects of the radioactive space rock and after the Shadow Vipers released him, he fell to his knees in pain.

The renegades were blasting at any shadow Vipers that came their way, and Snake Eyes was cutting them down with his sword and martial arts skills.

"Superboy's in trouble, I have to go and help." Cardinal said as she watched from the cockpit of the Martian spacecraft.

"No; now tell me what happened to make them think you're dead." Robin asked; a stern tone in his voice.

"Took an injury to the leg from one of those things down there, called a Shadow Viper, I was then captured by Baroness and Storm Shadow. They wanted the information I had in my holo-computer, but I had put it in Bioship's memory banks. The injury was never wrapped or treated and they tortured me mentally to get me to tell where the data was." Cardinal said, thinking back on what had happened just a while back.

"So, you **do** still have the data, and I'm actually surprised you're alive." A voice said, drawing the attention of the twins.

Cardinal was surprised but quickly formed a fireball to protect herself and her brother. Baroness just grinned and held up her hands. Soon enough a strange red energy started glowing over her forearms and a red energy ball launched right at Cardinal. The fire controller was surprised at the tech the villainess was using and the energy ball hit her. Cardinal then fell to the floor and was unconscious.

Robin knew he couldn't do much but he did what he could; threw a few bird-a-rangs but only one hit its mark, the red circle on the back of Baroness' right hand. The glove, as he saw, started to short circuit and she removed it. The boy wonder stood ready as Baroness activated her left glove, but soon enough she was surprised when a throwing star deactivated the left glove. When Baroness looked around, Snake Eyes was standing there.

"I will get that data, and you all **will** die." Baroness said as she turned her attention back to the twins and started toward the boy wonder.

He knew he couldn't fight her at his peak skill, but he was ready to take her on no matter what. She punched at him and he ducked, but not without jarring his broken ribs. Baroness notices this and plans on going for the boy's weakness; that is until Snake Eyes gets between her and Robin.

"I don't care if Storm Shadow wants to be the one to kill you, I'll do it myself if I have to." Baroness said.

Snake Eyes drew his sword and was ready to fight when all of a sudden Baroness started floating. As Robin and Snake Eyes looked to the exit hatch, they saw Miss Martian floating there with her eyes glowing.

"You have no right to be in here, let alone attack my friends." Miss Martian said; anger in her voice.

Snake Eyes was surprised when he saw the windshield of Bioship open up and Baroness went flying through, right into Storm Shadow. This took the fight outside as Miss Martian started destroying one Shadow Viper after another.

"What happened with Miss Martian?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"Two things I'm sure of: Superboy is not only hurt but weakened by Kryptonite, and Baroness went into Bioship." Artemis said, aloud and in her mind.

Just then Robin's voice came into everyone's minds _"Baroness also rendered Cardinal unconscious."_

"Wow, so Martians are not meant to be messed with." Duke said out loud.

"How about we go get Superboy away from that kryptonite sword? Dude can't be feeling too good by now." Road Block said.

"Road Block, the phrase you're looking for is that Superboy's not feeling the aster." Kid Flash said as he appeared beside the man.

"Okay, do I even want to ask?" Scarlett said as she fired her blaster.

"It's something Rob does." Kid said and with that he took off again and started knocking down the Shadow Vipers that Miss Martian missed.

Aqualad, Road Block and Tunnel Rat headed over to help Superboy get to Bioship and away from the deadly sword. The four men headed into the alien craft and set Superboy in a chair. Aqualad then went over to help the injured boy wonder get his sister into a chair as well.

Back in the field, Kid had stopped for a second to see if he could find anyone else to knock off their feet, but he waited too long and soon the fastest kid alive felt a strong pain in his right leg. Kid Flash went to his good knee to get the pressure off of his injured leg, and as he looked around, he saw Baroness walking toward him with a gun in her hand and aimed in his direction.

_"Ummm, we have a little situation."_ Kid said to everyone through the mind link.

Artemis, hearing the pain in her boyfriend/soulmate's mental voice, pulled an arrow from her almost empty quiver and launched it quickly. About half way to its target, Baroness, the blunt arrowhead split from the shaft and a large boxing glove was seen on the end. Before the villainess could get out of the way, it knocked her in the head, breaking her special visor. As Baroness recovered from the blow of the special arrow, she saw that Artemis was right in front of her and already rearing back with a kick.

Said kick caught the Cobra villainess right in her left side, and she backed away holding the side in pain. Artemis saw there was a hitch in Baroness' breathing and went for a punch to her face. The 18 year old archer then leaped into the air and did a tornado kick right at Baroness' left temple. The Russian woman fell to the ground, unconscious, and Artemis walked up beside her, still revved up.

"Anyone else want to mess with the speedster?" She asked out loud, rage in her voice.

"You are as impressive as your dead fire conjuring friend, Gaijin, but I will take you up on your challenge." Storm Shadow said and that's when Artemis saw that the white clad ninja had Kid Flash's right arm behind his back and a dagger at his throat.

_"I'll save him, don't worry Artemis."_ Miss Martian privately and mentally told the archer.

Storm Shadow could tell from the way Artemis relaxed her stance that she cared for the boy he had at the end of his dagger. What he didn't anticipate was that as Miss Martian had gone into camouflage mode and snuck up behind him. As the ninja continued to stare down Artemis, Miss Martian was able to stay his hand and then telekinetically made him drop the dagger.

Before Storm Shadow could do anything, Miss Martian used her telekinesis again to get him to release Kid Flash's arm, and soon enough Duke and Scarlett got to Kid and pulled him away from the battle while Miss Martian had Storm Shadow completely paralyzed.

"You are a fool, alien; I will not fall for your mind tricks this time." Storm Shadow stated.

"This time, I'm not playing a game." Miss Martian said as Artemis joined Duke and Scarlett and helped get Kid Flash back to Bioship.

The Martian's eyes began to glow red this time, and when she entered Storm Shadow's mind: This time he was surrounded by fire, and Miss Martian (in green Martian form) was standing outside of those flames.

"You have injured my friends too many times. You are a horrible person, and from what I can see, you do not follow the code of Bushido. You may not be a samurai, but Snake Eyes does follow the code, and he will always be the better ninja for you. So you don't hurt anyone else with your Shadow Vipers, I'm going to severe your link to them…..and it can **never** be reestablished. Afterward, Cardinal can burn them to the ground." Miss Martian said and with that, her mental self flew into Storm Shadow's mental body and then suddenly a ribbon appeared and the Martian came out of Storm shadow and severed the ribbon, which she saw was connected to all of the Shadow Vipers.

* * *

Has M'gann gone too far, or did she just disable the villainous ninja so the team and Renegades can get to saftey. Last chapter coming up, and also watch for a one shot as a gift to a friend. Got plenty more stories to write, so please, if you like my writing, follow me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Everyone inside of Bioship was shocked at what they had seen when Storm Shadow stayed still and the Shadow Vipers seemed to lose their mentality. They were once again attacking in a feral way. Miss Martian and Storm Shadow still were not moving, and the Shadow Vipers were heading right toward them.

"We have to go help her." Duke stated.

"Looks like three of us already did." Scarlett said after looking around and seeing the three 'ninjas' were gone.

"That's Rob for you, even injured, he'll protect his family." Kid Flash said as Artemis finished wrapping the wound on the speedster's leg.

"I'm going to take a stab at this, but I take it that you two are an item." Tunnel Rat asked.

"Yes, but joke about it and you'll be the one stabbed." Artemis said.

"Wow, now I see where Cardinal's attitude comes from, she's been around you too long." Tunnel Rat retorted.

"You're just lucky she's not on board to have heard that." Superboy said, feeling stronger since he was away from the Kryptonite.

Scarlett was tending to the boy of steel's wounds but she was more surprised when she saw them closing on their own, so she just cleaned the blood from his skin. Everyone was watching as Robin, Cardinal, and Snake Eyes were keeping the Shadow Vipers at bay. Miss Martian finally moved and Storm Shadow fell to the ground.

"Cardinal, heat up the air around the Shadow Vipers as much as you can. That's the only way to stop them." Miss Martian said to the fire controller.

"Yea, but you better get in bioship and get a distance away." Cardinal said as Miss Martian came up to her.

"I'm not leaving you." Robin said, knowing that his sister meant for all of them to go.

"You and Snake Eyes can't withstand the heat either, the only reason I can is that my body temperature changes with the amount of heat I create." Cardinal said; a soft yet firm tone in her voice.

Robin knew she was right and so he turned to Snake Eyes and the two ninja headed to Bioship after silently agreeing. Once Bioship took off, Cardinal used all of her concentration and created the largest fireball she could, about the size of an exercise ball, and launched it. As it moved toward the Shadow Vipers, they gathered in one place, and the fireball continued to grow in size. Once it was over all of them, the huge sphere of fire dropped; and when it was on the ground, covering the Vipers completely, the fire controller increased the temperature of the flames.

Meanwhile a few miles away, Bioship was safe from the heat, but it was picking up a huge temperature increase.

"Has she ever done anything like this before?" Duke asked; worried for Cardinal.

"No, but if it's the only way to defeat those things, she's going to try it." Aqualad said.

"Why send us away, that's what's getting me." Road Block questioned.

"Martians and Martian vehicles are use to cold temperatures, I even felt more at home when I was frozen in a pillar of ice while on a mission." Miss Martian informed Road Block and the other 'fugitives'.

"So with her fire power reaching the temperature that Bioship's reading…you and it would most likely be killed." Scarlett said, and Miss Martian just nodded.

"Is Cardinal still in range of your telepathy?" Robin asked, worry in his voice.

"Yes, we're almost out of range but I can still sense her." Miss Martian said.

"Let's hope she ends this soon." Robin said.

Back in the battle area, Cardinal was giving it her all, and finally, when she checked the inside of her sphere with her powers, she found that there was nothing within it. The 15 year old fire controller then began the process of letting the fire die out so as not to burn the woods. Years ago, when her fire power first surfaced, Cardinal started studying everything about it, and found that if the fire dies out too quickly a small tornado could appear as a result of the cold air hitting the still heated air.

It took about 10 minutes, and staying at a steady, Cardinal was able to make the fire disappear completely. She then fell to her knees and was very fatigued, but she needed to get ahold of Miss Martian.

_"M'gann, the Vipers are destroyed, but I'm really weak. The temperature around here is back to normal so it's safe for you guys to return."_ Cardinal called out in her mind.

_"Okay, we're on our way back."_ Miss Martian said in the girl's mind.

Bioship Cockpit

"Cardinal did it." Miss Martian told her team and new allies and with that, Bioship started back to where Cardinal was.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Robin questioned.

"You don't like being separated from her, do you?" Scarlett asked.

All Robin did was shake his head as his mind filled with all the times that she had been captured, and then the thought of what she told him on this mission came to his mind. He was grateful to these 'fugitives' for helping Miss Martian, Superboy and his sister, but he was even more grateful to Snake Eyes for saving Cardinal's life.

They arrived in no time, and when they arrived, they saw a lot going on, there was a huge burn pattern in the grass, and when they looked over, Baroness and Storm Shadow (still unconscious) had some first and second degree burns from just the heat of Cardinal's fire sphere. Bioship landed and everyone disembarked. They saw Cardinal still standing, but her breathing was very heavy.

"Cardinal!" Robin hollered as he ran to his sister.

The fire controller turned to face her brother, but she started to fall. Robin wasn't going to make it in time, but Kid Flash zoomed over and was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"How was he able to run? I thought he got shot in the leg." Scarlett said; surprised since she was one of the two that helped the injured speedster to Bioship.

"Speed healing; but he wouldn't have been able to run until now." Superboy said.

"Man, all of you guys are hardcore." Road Block said.

With that said, everyone headed over to where Robin and Kid were looking over Cardinal. Just as Miss Martian was contemplating entering her mind to check on her, the fire controller started to stir.

"Looks like I pushed myself too far today. I've never used a temperature that hot before." Cardinal stated; her voice weak.

"I can't believe she pulled it off, I mean even Snowjob couldn't stop those things." Tunnel Rat remarked.

The Private was expecting a fireball but it never came, that's when he saw that she was asleep. The team was smiling, and the 'fugitives' were very impressed. Robin then started to pick up his sister, but Kid Flash stopped him.

"There's no way you can carry her with those broken ribs." The speedster said and with that he picked up his 'little sister' and took her into Bioship.

As Duke and his team looked around, they saw that there was no residue at all of the shadow vipers and so they went and joined the heroes on Bioship. As everyone was seated, Miss Martian looked to Duke.

"Let's get you back to your vehicle in New Haven. Thank you for all the help." Miss Martian said.

"Anytime, and if you need us, use this." Duke said as he pulled out a comm unit.

"Same goes for you." Robin stated and he pulled a comm from his belt. "This is only used by me and Cardinal; we have to have some way to talk to each other when we are separated."

The two switched comms and put them away for safe keeping. The rest of the trip, Robin spent at his sister's side.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Three Hours Later, New Haven Connecticutt

Bioship touched down in the woods near Duke and the team's Coyote and everyone, minus Superboy, disembarked. Cardinal had awoken and was steady on her feet so she was there to see her new friends off as well.

"We have to get more information about Cobra. Not that you don't have enough; but I'm sure that General Hawke will not accept it if it's not from us." Scarlett said, checking her PDA.

"That is alright, if Batman thinks that your General needs the information, he can give it to him. We do have to get back to our base though, and thank you for the help with freeing us." Aqualad said, walking up to Duke.

"Flint can be a pain sometimes." Duke responded

"I'm sure he'll get what's coming to him when Batman finds out what all he did to us." Robin stated.

"Yea, let's just hope it's not as bad as what he did to Luthor that time." Cardinal said, thinking back on the time that she had been kidnapped in her civilian identity.

Robin and Kid Flash started laughing at the memory. Scarlett wanted to ask, but she thought it better not to. Tunnel Rat and Road Block headed over to their ride and inspected it to make sure nothing was missing and that it still worked. Snake Eyes was heading that way as well, but that's when he stopped and looked over to the twins.

The two birds looked at each other then back to the ninja. "We'll always be thinking about you, Snake Eyes. You not only led me to my brother, but you saved me from dying."

"She's right; you're a part of our family now." Robin said with a smile.

Snake Eyes nodded, and the twins completely understood. The ninja then turned around and headed toward the Coyote.

"Hey, don't forget your bike." Superboy said as he came out of bioship carrying, on his shoulders, Snake Eyes' motorcycle.

The ninja walked over to the half Kryptonian and Superboy set it down. With his bike out of Bioship, Snake Eyes nodded his thanks to Superboy and took off. The team was somewhat concerned about that, but it's when Duke just smiled that they figured he did this all the time.

"Goodbye Duke." Was all Aqualad said as he extended his hand.

"I hope we meet up again, Aqualad." Duke stated as he accepted the Atlantean's hand in friendship.

"Okay guys, the Coyote's ready, can we please get out of here." Tunnel Rat stated.

"One day, you'll learn about touching moments." Artemis said with a smirk on her face.

Duke's team laughed at the fact that someone had the attitude to stand up to the gloomy Private. With the goodbyes over with, Duke, Scarlett, Tunnel Rat and Road Block headed to the Coyote and took off to gather more information. Once they knew that their new friends were safely on their way, Robin and Cardinal turned and headed to Bioship. All of the young heroes followed the twins' action and once everyone was seated, they headed home to Happy Harbor to tell Batman what they have found out.

* * *

Sorry, been working on my collaboration series, but now I'm blocked there because I've been thinking about this story, once I finish my next story for the series, I'll do the last chapter of this story.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The trip was long, and everyone was exhausted, but when the team saw Mt. Justice in the distance after traveling for about two hours, they were happy to be home. Cardinal was at her full strength after destroying the Shadow Vipers and Superboy along with Kid Flash were completely healed thanks to their respective healing abilities. Kaldur was fine as was Miss Martian. Artemis still had the bruise on her cheek from when Flint punched her with all his might, but the one with the worst injuries was Robin as he came away from this mission with two BROKEN ribs.

Cardinal had retrieved her files from Bioship's computers and was ready to disembark once the Martian vessel entered the hanger. The team disembarked and headed to the mission briefing room to tell their commander, Batman what happened.

"This mission should not have taken as long as it did." The Dark Knight stated as the team was lined up in front of him.

"We are sorry for the length of the mission, but we did encounter a problem. A department of the military apprehended four of us. They did not believe that we worked with the Justice League and detained us because they also assumed that we were helping fugitives escape them all the time." Aqualad said as he stepped forward.

"I will read about it more in your reports…Robin, are you okay?" Batman questioned as he looked over the team and saw that his son was breathing shallow.

"Just a couple of broken ribs; Cardinal and I were able to extract data from Cobra Industries' computers, and you were right; they are hiding their true self from the public. They are even in leagues with Luthor and the Light." Robin said; his breathing hitching at the pain from his ribs.

"We will extract the data from your holo computers after everyone gets examined in med bay." Batman said, and with that the team headed out, and that's when he noticed that Cardinal was limping a little bit.

The Dark Knight knew that the team was not telling him everything, but it could wait, his children needed to be examined, and he also noticed a bruise on Artemis' cheek.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Wayne Manor, Three Hours Later

After making sure his children were okay, Batman took them home and the other mentors came to take their protégés home for some rest.

"Reiena, you didn't tell me why you're limping." Batman said as he pulled his cowl off.

"It was Cobra's doing; their scientist has created some kind of gelatinous super soldiers and they were as quick as the ninja that they follow. One of the Shadow Vipers stabbed me in the leg and I was soon captured then tortured by Dr. Mindbender. The wound was not treated and I lost a lot of blood." Cardinal said as she removed her domino mask.

"Before you asked, it wasn't my blood that saved her." Dick stated, having already removed his mask.

"You know how we told you Flint thought we were helping fugitives; well we met them, and they are innocent, Miss Martian read their minds and found the truth. The ninja that helps them matched my blood type. The reason I couldn't get blood from Dick was that Flint had him in custody in Houston, and we were in Missouri. I trusted them from the beginning because Snake Eyes was the one that freed me and Conner from Flint. Cobra is crazy, they have to be stopped." Reiena told her father.

"What about your ribs, if you were with Flint most of the time." Bruce questioned, curious about what happened to his son.

"Well, I was worried about Rei, especially when I found out he punched her in the gut while she was restrained in Cobra's facility BY Flint. I also started smart mouthing him, and he finally snapped, jumped over the table in the interrogation room and started pounding on me. He was so pissed off that he punched hard enough to break my ribs." Dick stated.

He wasn't showing it, but Bruce was furious; he was going to go visit this Flint and set him straight. He would go during the day tomorrow so the children didn't follow him.

"It's time for you two to get into bed, you have school tomorrow." Bruce said as he was ushering them toward the changing area.

The twins didn't argue as they were both exhausted. With the three heroes changed into pajamas, they headed upstairs for the night.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Next Day, Houston Texas

After five hours of travel, even in the Batjet, the Dark Knight arrived at the base the twins told him about. He contacted them ahead of time and requested to speak to General Hawke. The General of the military met Batman outside of the main building and the two walked around.

"What bring one of the seven founders to my base, Batman?" General Hawke questioned.

"You have a man under your command named Flint. It seems he broke two of Robin's ribs when he was being interrogated. Not only that, but he punched Cardinal in the gut while she was restrained at a building she was investigating on MY orders." Batman told the general.

"Yes, I unfortunately witnessed the injuries to Robin, but I didn't know it was that bad. We did have to restrain him very tightly as he kept injuring my men. This was for the safety of my men, and none of us knew that there were teenagers helping the Justice League. Flint kept saying that they were lying." General Hawke told the Dark Knight.

"The teenagers are all protégés to members of the Justice League. I would like you to keep quiet about them, as they are a covert team." Batman said. "What was Flint's punishment for injuring a restrained prisoner?"

"He punched the girl in the green suit while I was watching and, now I know, broke some of Robin's ribs. He was put on cleaning duty." General Hawke stated.

"I would like to speak with him if I may. Oh, and the reason my team was in that building in New Haven was they were looking into the transport of guns to the area. This drive holds all of the data needed to clear the names of Duke and his friends." The Dark Knight stated as he pulled something from one of the front pouches on his belt.

"So you believe in their innocence as well. I shall look into this, thank you Batman." The General said as he accepted the drive.

"I'll visit with Flint then be on my way. Thank you for your time, General Hawke." Batman said and with that he turned and went to look for Lieutenant Flint.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

"Like no one else here ever lost their temper and beat up a prisoner." The man said as he was scrubbing the bathrooms….with a toothbrush.

"You may have done so, but because of your actions, Robin now has two broken ribs." A dark voice said.

"Who said that?!" Flint questioned; a surprised tone in his voice.

"My protégés told you that they were working with the Justice League and you punch the girl along with breaking her brother's ribs. They are just 15 years old, and I just found out from your general that Robin was restrained very well when you attacked him." The voice continued.

"Why would the Justice League send children to a reputable firm like Cobra Industries? It was all a trick, I mean Duke and his team have a ninja with them, and he saved the girl and the boy with the Superman S on his chest. If that doesn't prove they were helping fugitives, then I don't know what does." Flint said as he turned around, an angry town in his voice.

"Those 'children' as you call them are being trained by six Justice League members. If you ever run into them again, you better help them, or so help me, General Hawke will have to find someone else to clean the toilets." The voice finished and finally its owner came out of the shadows.

Standing before Lieutenant Flint was Gotham's protector, Batman.

"I swear I didn't know, I'm sorry for what I did to your protégés, and believe me, if we ever meet again, I'll help them as much as I can." Flint said as he backed away from the Gotham vigilante.

"You better watch your step, Flint; you'll not only have to deal with me, but with General Hawke as well." Batman said, turning to exit the building.

Flint didn't say anything only nodded and with that seen, the Dark Knight left to return to his plane and his city.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Two Weeks Later

Robin's ribs had finally healed enough that he could go on patrol again, and Cardinal's leg wound was completely closed. Over the past two weeks, the twins had been following rumors that Venom has been entering the city through the use of Bane's connections. The Dynamic Trio had finally found the warehouse that the steroid enhanced villain was using to get the drug to the buys. The deal was about to go down, and that's when the twins got into the rafters, ready to attack from behind after the henchmen were taken down.

A problem ensued as Batman didn't see that the person buying the Venom from Bane was none other than Two-Face. The scarred villain wanted the steroid to bulk up his own henchmen so they would not be defeated so easily by Batman.

The Dark Knight was ready to fight, and so he dropped into the meeting and started taking out everyone and anyone that got in his way. A problem occurred when Two-Face pulled his gun and the resonating double shot hit Batman in the stomach. The twins immediately left their hiding place and joined the fight. Two-Face had ducked out, leaving his henchmen to take the pinch for this being a bust.

Robin was fighting Bane's henchmen while Cardinal was taking out all of the guns by melting them with her fire power and fighting Two-Face's henchmen. Everything went well with the henchmen, but now came the main event, Bane himself.

"So niños you think you can take me on with your mentor bleeding to death, I think not." Bane said as the twins stood ready to fight.

Suddenly, they looked in the place where their mentor fell and found that he wasn't there. Suddenly, their bat comms came to life. "I am safe, a ninja saved me. Take down Bane, and then go three buildings north of the warehouse."

The twins knew that he would be alright, and also had a pretty good idea of who the ninja was. With that done, Robin went to work distracting Bane while Cardinal got behind him and was ready with her fire sword to cut the cord that supplied Bane with the Venom located in a pack on his arm.

YJGIJRYJGIJR

Three Buildings North of Warehouse

Batman was being treated for his bullet wounds by someone that seemed to have some medical knowledge and was able to remove both bullets.

"Why…save me." Batman said as he tried to fight the pain that was coming from his stomach.

All the person did was look right at the Dark Knight then show him his right upper arm. The symbol was something interesting, but it reminded Batman of something that Cardinal told him when she returned from her mission at Cobra Industries. "Snake Eyes?"

The ninja nodded and went back to work.

"You're the one who is friends with those that helped the team out. I also remember that Cardinal told me that you were the one that saved her life with a blood transfusion."

Again, then only thing Batman received was a nod.

"Cardinal also told me that you can't speak due to an injury to your throat. Don't worry, the military will not be after you and your friends anymore, and I think that Flint will be a different person now." Batman informed Snake Eyes.

This stopped Snake Eyes for a moment before he went for some gauze to wrap the now treated wound.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, Snake Eyes. I'm sure you already have her thanks, but I wanted to give mine." Batman stated as Snake Eyes finished wrapping his stomach. "I'm sure your friends will be happy to be off the most wanted list."

Snake Eyes looked at the Dark Knight, figuring that it must have had something to do with the files the ninja found out that the twins had. Nothing was said as the mysterious ninja stood up, and just looked at Batman. He then pointed to the wounds and Batman got the idea.

"I'll stay here, it won't be long before the twins are finished with Bane and have him and the others in that warehouse restrained for the police to pick up." Batman said, putting a little bit of pressure on his bullet wounds to help the blood clot.

Snake Eyes then walked to the edge of the roof and jumped off. Batman knew that the ninja would be okay, so he stood there and waited for his children to come to him. It only too about ten minutes, but the twin protégés arrived and ran to check on their father/mentor.

"I'm alright, it was Snake Eyes. I believe he wanted to make sure you two were alright." Batman said as he hugged his children lightly so as not to agitate the wounds on his stomach.

"I had a feeling it was him that came to help, I picked up his heat signature a bit, but didn't want to get distracted." Cardinal said, thinking about the Arashikage ninja that saved her life.

"I thanked him for his help, not only with my wounds, but for staying by your side while you were on your last mission." Batman said.

With that done and Commissioner Gordon called, the Dynamic Trio headed for the nearest Zeta Tube to return home.


End file.
